Moonfell's story
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: Sequel to "i must remember". Katty Moon is really Moonfell, daughter to Bearclaw and Joyleaf, sister to Cutter. After tying up everything in her life on Earth KattyMoonfell returns to her true home, The World of Two Moons...to live her life as she should
1. It all starts again

Katty Moon stared off into space as her college professor babbled on and on about something she didn't really need to know.

It had been seven years since Katty had journeyed to ElfQuest, and a lot could happen in seven years…

Her mother and father finally went through with the divorce, Katty went with her mother. And because she went with me mother Katty's dad lost track of her. Hell, Katty hadn't heard from her father in six YEARS!

The good thing that came out of it was when Katty was to return to ElfQuest she wouldn't have to worry about her father wondering where she is, he wouldn't even know! And because her father left them, Katty had gotten closer to her mother. Katty ended up telling everything to her mother about what happened, and surprising enough, HER MOTHER BELIEVED HER! It didn't even take long to convince her that what Katty said was real.

Yeah, things had changed in Katty's life, because she was really Moonfell. She even had to make wishes on Earth. Katty soon found out, by way of almost dying, that even if she was on Earth and not in Moonfell form, she still had to make wishes in order to live. And over seven years she had lots of talents, thanks to her wishes. At first Katty only wished for small things, to make her life here easier, then that evolved to things she would need to survive in ElfQuest. The strange thing is though that her powers didn't work all the way here, as if they were cut short. Katty didn't mind though, she knew that somehow when she got back to ElfQuest that they would work fully for her.

"Miss Moon! Pay attention!" Katty's professor yelled at the young girl, making her fall out of her chair.

Katty ignored all the laughter as she got back in her seat and glared at everyone, they stopped laughing. No one had the guts to face Katty's glare, or even Katty herself. They had seen her almost elf like moved in self-defense class and gym back in high school. Katty had somehow got the "bad girl" rep after she "disappeared" seven years ago.

Katty thanked the mother and daughter moons when the professor finally dismissed them for the day, she had to get home and baby-sit for her new step-sister. Yes her mother remarried (thank god) and her new husband was perfect for her. He was a great and kind man that love Katty's mother, if not Katty herself.

But Katty didn't mind, she hated him to because he wouldn't shut up about how insane Katty sounded when she was talking to her mother about ElfQuest. He only found out about this because he couldn't knock before walking into someone's room. She and her mother at the time were talking about Katty returning, if it would be ok and if the now Mrs. Turner would be alright with that.

It took all her mothers doing to convince Mr. Turner not to send Katty to the loony bin!

Katty quickly gathered her things and made her way to her motorcycle that her mother hated her driving.

Katty didn't know what the deal was, she was always safe when she was on her bike. Helmet and everything!

"Hey, there's the freak!" a sudden voice interrupted Katty from finally getting out of the hell hole some called a college.

Katty didn't even have to look behind her to know that the school's most popular girl was standing there, glaring at Katty's back.

"you MUST tell me who cut your hair, I simply love it!" she giggled.

Katty growled, she now had short black spiky hair with one very long metallic blue bang that went over her left eye. A while ago Katty just decided that since she wasn't going to live on Earth that long that she should live it up, because she knew that some things here weren't even invented in ElfQuest, yet.

Katty turned to glare at the girl, clutching Bearclaw's necklace in her hand. She never took it off, "I don't think you would look good with any hair at all, snake." Katty instantly swished to Moonfell way of thought; sometimes she had no power in doing so.

The blonde haired girl glared at Katty as she walking up to the girl, "I don't know why you even talk. You're just a stupid, gothic, divorce-y child without anyone to look after you!" she hissed

Katty narrowed her eyes, "I may not have a rich DADDY wrapped around my little pinky like you do, but at least I can pull my own weight when I need to." Katty watched her baby blue eyes narrow, "in a way, I feel sorry for you. You know nothing of real life because you still have that daddy of yours to do everything for you. Face it; you're just a spoiled little brat that gets everything she wants. And when the time comes, and your outta here, you will have nothing to do with what life you have left but sit on her ass, watching it, along with the rest of you, get _really FAT_! So you'll just end a fat bitch with little children running around, who's father is off fucking some skinny bitch at a kinky whore house!" (A/N: I gotta say that kinky whore houses are real and very in right now…me cousin goes to one all the time….damn kinky bastard! Lol)

Somewhere Katty heard the little "Barbie's" friends gasp.

"You're gonna wish you never said that." Britney, the girls name, hissed before she and her friends stormed away.

'_Way to go, Moonfell'_ Katty thought as she climbed onto her bike and road off to her new home.

Katty opened the door of her new mansion of a home in the middle of the woods. Yeah, her step-father was a rich mother fucker, but he didn't spoil her like Britney's father did. Hell, he hardly even noticed she lived! But, in the end, Katty liked it that way.

"KATTY!" a small voice suddenly shouted through the house as a small four year old girl came running down the steps and into her step-sister's waiting arms.

"Hey Lily, what you been up to? Who's watching you?" Katty looked around as she pulled off her helmet

"Mummie made me promise to stay in my room until you got here, that was five minuets ago! I've been waiting for you, for…like….FOREVER!"

Katty rolled her eyes; five minuets did seem like forever for a four year old. "So I just missed Mummie? She left you alone? What the h-….umm…what was she thinking?" Katty caught herself before she said something in front of the child that would come back to bite her in the ass with someone."

Lilith, nicknamed Lily, giggled as she started for her room again, "Mummie said that you'll come swimming with me! Quick! Go get dressed!"

Katty stared at the back of the small brown haired girl, "What has mom gotten me into?" she shook her head as she went upstairs to her room, having no idea that she was being watched from people in a black car.

Katty stared up at the night sky as Lily slept soundly besides her. Something was going to happen, her time on Earth was ending, she could feel it.

"it's time…isn't it?" Katty's mother suddenly stepped forward from inside the house, "I've never seen you look at the stars so intently before…" she came to sit down besides her daughter.

"You know that the stars there…are the same as here." Katty laid her head in her mothers lap, "I may be worlds away from you…but I'll be looking at the same night sky as you….when I get back I'll wish to have a connection with you…so whenever we need each other it won't be so hard to talk with each other."

"I'll miss you none the less….your my little girl!" Mrs Mary Turner sighed as she scrached her daughters head, "Everyone at work says I'm to easy on you…that you've turned into a wild child and will end up in jail. But I think that you couldn't have come out any better, you my love."

Katty sat up, "Just give every freedom that you have given to me, to Lily…and don't let the jackass spoil her too much..."

Mary smiled, "I wont….you know he's not that bad…why do you hate him so?"

Katty smiled, "that's not important….what time is it?"

"11:30…." Mary looked at her watch.

Katty got up, "Come with me to the fountain…let's bring Lily."

Fifteen minuets later:

Katty stared at the seemingly full moon in the sky, Mary and Lily standing behind her.

"Sissy? What's wrong?" Lily asked, she really was a smart child. Even now she knew that she may never see her half sister again.

Katty looked back at them, "Sissy's going somewhere far away…and she doesn't think that she'll come back for a long while." Katty told her.

Lily started to cry, "But I don't want you to leave! I'll miss you!" she ran into her sister's arms for a hug that she wished would never end or convince Katty to stay.

"I don't belong here…I've tied up all that needs to…Mom…make sure no one asks questions…I went to live in England with our aunt…ok?" Katty explain as she looked up at her mother.

Mary nodded, "No questions."

Katty sighed, that's when she felt it…something's were watching them, all.

Katty suddenly looked up from staring at the top of Lily's head, "Everyone hold still…"

Mary and Lily immediately obeyed, they knew that when Katty was like this something was wrong.

"I told you that you'll regret saying what you did."

Katty quickly turned to star wide eyed at Britney and the men clad in black behind her. Was Britney in the mob or something?

As if the blonde girl read her mind she said, "My family doesn't like it when one of their own is insulted in public…they wont to get even."

Katty glared, "Do you think a small band of the mob, or whatever you call yourselves, is going to stop me? I'm not scared at little boys with guns."

Britney's eyes gleamed evilly, "there are many ways to torture….kill the little girl."

Katty's eyes widened as she put Lily behind her, blocking them with her body, "How pathetic can you be, having the mob murder someone who insulted you once" AND their family? God…what has the mob come to?"

"SHUT IT!" Britney growled, "I hate you! Ever since you enrolled at our college you've been acting like your better then everyone else! As if you knew something that no one else did! It bugged the hell you of me!"

"Please…reframe from saying any profanities in front of the four year old. Monkey sees, monkey does you know." Katty said in a sing song type of voice.

Britney only glared.

"Mom…take Lily and leave…I'll take care of them." Katty handed Lily over to her mother.

"They're not going anywhere!"

"Duck!" Katty shouted as a dove in front of her family and got shot numerous times.

Bleeding from her mouth Katty fell to the ground as a glow started from her necklace, shot forward in a beam of light, and hit each of her assassins in the chest.

They fell to the ground, not dead, but in a deep sleep. They would stay like this until police showed up and arrested them.

"Katty?" Lily came up to Katty's side and flipped her sister over so that Katty was laid on her back; Mary was calling 911 on her cell phone.

"Yes, my cubling?" Katty looked at her, she really didn't care that she was shot; she knew that her healing powers were starting to kick in. She was healing herself.

"AHHH! Blackhaired prettyeyed highthing hurt!" Suddenly a small flying thing came up to Katty.

"A-A Preserver?" Katty stared at the little bug as it looked down at her worriedly.

Quickly it nodded, "yes, yes, yes! Come to bring blackhaired prettyeyed highthing home, Crystalwater did!" it flew around them.

"That is what a Preserver is supposed to do…or so the books say." Katty sat up, her healing almost done.

"Katty? What is that thing?" Mary came to sit besides her daughters.

"IT'S A FAIRY!" Lily yelled happily as Crystalwater landed on Katty's shoulder.

"Somewhat…it helps Elves find there way home…I think it's here for me." Katty got up, careful not to hurt Crysalwater

"You're not hurt!" Lily stared in shock where the bullet hole in Katty's shirt only showed pale skin.

Katty looked down at Lily, "I have to leave…give me hugs." The less they knew that better.

After a share of hugs Katty followed Crystalwater deep into the parks forest…..never to be seen again.


	2. Blue Mountian

_I wish to say thank ye to everyone who reviewed and made me feel as if I was worth something! I don't own anything! Ya'll should know this!_

_**Selphiel108: smiles shyly** I'm glade ye like it! **Hugs**_

_**Luna Moonlight Fawn:** I have no clue why it ended up like that! At first it was just gonna be Britney yelling at Katty while she "fades" into ElfQuest…I think I got a little carried away………OWELL it turned out good, or so I think! _

_**Ephona:** here ye are me friend!_

_**Sailor Stella:** and here ye are, I hope ye like it?_

_**Nefertare:** Ye should be doing the first reviewer happy dance! And I hope this answers yer question!_

_And I sorry to say that I wont be updating this that often…for me parents don't like me writing on the computer and would rather me be working me little arse off! But I don't care what they think and will try and update this and me other story as often as I can!_

_Another thing! It's been a while since I read the whole series of ElfQuest…I'm not quite sure how Crystalwater and its kind talk…so bare with me…_

_Shade and Sweet Snow/Water/whatever you wish it!_

_(Sorry…I couldn't help it!)_

Moonfell jumped off a rock and onto the ground, Crystalwater right behind her.

"Where are we again my small flying friend?" Moonfell asked as she stopped to catch her breath.

It had been three days of running and Moonfell still hadn't seen an anything of Crescent or her tribe, hell! She didn't even know where she was! She was lucky enough to have found herself back to the way she was before she returned to Earth that was why she was able to survive this long.

Crystalwater giggled in its high-pitched voice, "In Valley of Endless Sleep, silly blackhaired prettyeyed highthing!"

"You need to learn how to talk; I can hardly understand you…" Moonfell grumbled as she started walking again, well at least she knew where she was now. Much help that did her. "Are you sure the Wolfriders are this way?"

Crystalwater came to sit on Moonfell's shoulder, quickly it nodded, "Sure, sure….Some in High Blue thing…." It pointed ahead of them.

Moonfell's eyes widened, "Shit! I mean…OH, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

In a furry Moonfell started running for the Blue Mountain, why were they so far the story! Suntop and Ember were already born! Cutter had already started his Quest! Moonfell had been missing for too long, she had been hoping to explore this world by now! She wanted to be with Cutter when he started his Quest, but now it was too late and all she could do was help her tribe in Blue Mountain from Winnowill, Strongbow in particular…

"Why Blackhaired Prettyeyed Highthing go so fast?" Crystalwater asked as it tried to hold on to Moonfell's shoulder as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

Moonfell shook her head, her black hair getting in to her ever-changing eyes, "We gotta get to the Mountain!"

Crystalwater didn't say anything after that; it just hid its self in Moonfell's black hair, making it look like a hair ornament.

Moonfell growled at the glider that held her close to his body, at least she knew she was going to get in the mountain for sure! Too bad the Wolfrider's haven't even showed up yet!

_I'm going to MURDER Crystalwater!_ Moonfell thought as she was put in front of Winnowill and Tyldak.

"We found her in the forest; she tried to shoot down a bird." The glider who had caught Moonfell glared at the small pale skinned girl.

"It wasn't one of yer bond birds!" Moonfell snapped, trying to pull off an accent, "It was just a bird ye were aiming for…."

The glider narrowed his eyes and pulled on Moonfell's ropes that bound her, hurting the poor elf.

Winnowill smirked

"Knock that smirk off yer face, Winnowill, or I will." It was Moonfell's turn to smirk at their shocked faces.

"She is now a slave….set her to work!" Winnowill yelled as her order was put through.

"Ye have no power! Lord Voll does! Ye just wait you-" Anything else that Moonfell was going to say was drowned out as she was gagged.

Moonfell silently washed the floors of another room, it had been over a month and she had yet to see any of her kin, or Crescent. The only thing she could talk to was Crystalwater, and that sometimes made her very confused.

And it took all she had to keep the little Preserver a secret! The stupid little bug wouldn't shut up at times!

"Did you hear?" A glider asked another as they stood near Moonfell

"No, what is wrong?" the other asked

"Some strange elves have murdered a great bird! Winnowill has dealt with them; I think she is taking care of the murderer herself, at this moment!" They started to walk away

_About time they got here!_ Moonfell smirked as she continued to work, it wouldn't take long now.

The next day, as Moonfell was cleaning some gliders clothes, she happened to come across her kin, Treestump.

"Moonfell?" A strong yet soft voice asked from behind the female as she washed.

Turning Moonfell smiled brightly at seeing the old Wolfrider, "Treestump! What are you doing here?" ok…might as well play stupid, good chance they may have forgot that she returned to Earth…

"I should be asking YOU that!" Treestump dropped the water he was carrying and went to give is niece a bear hug

"Ummm….Treestump? I…can't….breath!" Moonfell gasped as she wiggled in his hold

"OH! Sorry, cub, just happy to see ya alright." Treestump put her down, "how did you end up here, anyway?"

"Stole a bird from someone who was hunting it….the justice system here sucks troll butt!" Moonfell grumbled, acting like the cub she had just been called.

Treestump laughed, "I agree with ya, cub!"

"Who else is here, besides you and me?" Moonfell asked, looking around as if trying to spot her kin.

"Other then me and you? There's Pike, Dewshine, Scouter, Clearbrook, Moonshade, and Strongbow…."

"Strongbow?" Moonfell looked into her uncle's eyes, "I heard that one of you shot down a great bird….was it?"

Treestump nodded grimly, "Aye, cub….it was…"

"Shit…" Moonfell looked down to the ground.

"HEY! YOU TWO! GET BACK TO WORK!" a glider shouted at the two from above

Moonfell looked up and glared at him, there had yet to be a glider to stand up to her ever changing eyes. Not a one.

"Spread the word that I'm here too…I'll try and talk to the others, keep up hope that Cutter will find us with Redlance, One-Eye, and Nightfall out there…" Moonfell ordered, sounding like her father

Treestump nodded and quickly left, praying that Moonfell would be safe.


	3. Hair

_Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest….if I did I don't think that I would be here right now…lol!_

_**Sailor Stella:** yer wish is my command……(I still don't totally get that saying…lol)_

_**Nefertare:** I'm so happy that I made yer day! And even if Cutter didn't say anything about Moonfell I think that Treestump, Savah, Leetah, or even Skywise would have!_

_**Selpgie108: ** I'm sorry…not a lot of butt kicking! But the Wolfriders do find Moonfell and that verbal battle with Lord Voll (in which the Wolfriders kick butt)…I hope it's ok and still considered butt kicking to you! LOL_

_Dear **Joan Milligan,**_

_I'm sorry that you did not like my story and you felt the need to put it down the way you did. I'm a kind of new at writing and I did not mean to make you angry in anyway._

_Also I did not mean to make Katty/Moonfell a "Mary-Sue", in fact I think that she's too power hungry to be a "Mary-sue". I wanted to use her wishing gift as a way to make her that way, and who wouldn't be power hungry with that kind of gift at your finger tips? I would also like to ask you if read the first story on Moonfell?_

_The good thing about your Flame is that I was about to make s'mores. I have been wanting to eat some for a while now and thanks to you I got MY wish._

_Sorry for wasting your time,_

_Starfall88_

_Now that that's out of the way…ON WITH THE CHAPTER! _

Moonfell growled as some female glider pulled and styled her hair, Clearbrook beside her, suffering much of the same fate.

"OW!" Moonfell lifted her hands to her head when someone tugged a little too hard on her hair, "It's attached you know, I can't take it off!"

"You should get used to it," Clearbrook sent a glare behind her, "They wont let up."

For what seemed forever Moonfell and Clearbrook endured the pulling and styling of their hair, until finally they let up and started to lead them somewhere so they could get back to work. And that's when it happened.

'_Clearbrook'_

'_Moonfell'_

Instantly Moonfell and Clearbrook started to fight the gliders to get to their tribe. It was a useless attempt because there were just too many gliders around them at the time and they ended up being tied up!

None too gently Moonfell was lifted and thrown over someone's shoulder and they glided her to the throne room.

"It is alright little ones, you will not be harmed." A tall female glider said, looking down at Clearbrook and Moonfell, who was tied at the hands and feet.

"Your definition of "harmed" is very different from ours, tall one." Moonfell glared at the tall elf.

"Your tongue is very sharp for one of such a young age." Lord Voll commented from his throne

"Your tongue would be sharp if YOU were tied at your hands and feet, and was considered a slave for most of your life." Moonfell snapped, sitting up slightly.

The tall female shook her head in pity besides Moonfell.

"Do not pity me, I do not need it." Moonfell turned to look at Clearbrook, who had been trying to get free while Moonfell had the gliders distracted. 'Way to go Clearbrook, not doubt I'll do my part, just don't forget me!'

"Why did you Gliders bring use here in the first place?" Moonfell said, trying to distract them once more

The tall female glider was about to answer Moonfell's question when a voice called out for Clearbrook.

Quickly turning her head Moonfell smiled brightly to see her tribe coming to her and Clearbrook's rescue.

"Moonfell!" Skywise and Cutter yelled as they ran to Moonfell, just like One-eye and Scouter did for Clearbrook

"Brother! Skywise!" Moonfell smile couldn't be dampened when she felt her brother embrace her and see his lifemate come running to them.

"Moonfell! You're back! I was so worried for you!" Leetah sighed as Skywise and Cutter cut Moonfell's tied hands and feet

"You did not need to worry, I am fine." Moonfell got up and took her family into a big hug, "Though I missed you all too much."

"There sits Lord Voll, little chieftain. Convince HIM of your tribe's innocence—if you can!" Winnowill broke up their family reunion and gestured to the stern looking elf on the throne.

"I will need your help sister," Cutter looked into Moonfell's ever changing eyes

"You needn't ask I was going to have my say even if you didn't want it, my brother." Moonfell smirked her best Bearclaw smirk and followed her brother as he stepped up to the throne.

"I am Cutter, Chief of the Wolfriders." Cutter began and Moonfell was right behind him, "I demand that you release Strongbow and let me and my tribe go in peace."

Lord Voll stared at Cutter and Moonfell as if sizing them up. Than he lifted a hand saying, "this is Kureel. Your folk killed the fledgling which would have become his bond-bird." As he said this a glider fell from above and Moonfell narrowed her eyes.

"Say something!" Moonfell whispered to her brother

"I'm sorry for that. We're hunters. Strongbow shot the bird down for food. He didn't know." Cutter defended his tribe-member

"The chosen eight who ride the great birds are hunters too." Lord Voll said on his throne, "but Kureel must wait, now for the next hatchling. And wait longer still, until his new mount is Full-Fledged and ready to fly the hunt."

Moonfell cleared her throat before Cutter could say anything, sending Cutter a silent request.

Cutter gave a nod and Moonfell stepped up, "My name is Moonfell, I am sister to Cutter, chief of the Wolfriders." Moonfell bowed her head to Lord Voll then went on, "I know these birds mean a lot to you gliders, almost as much as a wolf means to the Wolfriders. But the killing was on accidental terms and there's no need to set the blame when the ones, or one in this case, in question didn't know."

"Not adequate atonement! Don't you agree, Lord Voll?" Winnowill chose now to add her voice, "I would say a life for a life is in order."

"Don't piss me off Winnowill!" Moonfell glared at the elf, "I know you're trying to do and you can't!"

"A life for a life…it's only just." Winnowill whispered as she turned away

"I understand, Winnowill's saying…" The glider looked Moonfell in the eye, "A life for a life, a mount for a mount!"

"NO! It was an accident!" Moonfell got into a fighting stance, one fist at her chest, "I know what your feeling Kureel, I too have lost my mount, literally! I don't know where she is!" Moonfell shook her head, her eye's wide

"Lord Voll, please!" Leetah suddenly pushed forward

"Leetah!" Cutter tried to stop his lifemate

"You cannot command us to kill the wolf! You might as well command that we put our own children to death!" Leetah kneeled in front of Lord Voll and his throne

"Children, you say?" Lord Voll leaned forward, "I thought only Winnowill was capable of suck a cruel mockery. There are no more children! There will be no more! We are all dying though unable to die! Surely you have not seen that!"

"But you're wrong! Some can have children!" Moonfell told him, "I've seen many, and hope for some of my own. I have seen some full of strength and heart."

"If only that were true…and after all this time… I'd give _anything _to gaze into the eyes of a child—just once…to feel hope again!" Lord Voll whispered

Out of the corner of her eye Moonfell caught the look that Cutter and Leetah was giving each other.

By night two great birds flew down and two small elf cubs jumped off. Only one stopped right in front of Moonfell.

"Hello, little one. Who are you?" Moonfell kneeled down so she was eye level with the little blonde.

"My name's Suntop, my magic feeling REALLY likes you." The small blonde smiled

Moonfell looked up at Cutter, who had stepped up behind Suntop.

"Suntop, do you know who this is?" Cutter smiled brightly down at his son.

Suntop looked up at Moonfell, who raised an eyebrow. Slowly he reached up and touched Moonfell's cheek, then started to jump up and down.

"You're Moonfell!" He quickly embraced the older elf, "Father and Mother and Skywise and Treestump and Strongbow told me all about you! I get my magic feeling from you and mother!"

"Suntop, what are you doing?" A girl with fire for hair stepped forward and stared at her twin

"Ember, this is Moonfell…our father's sister!" Suntop looked behind him while still hugging Moonfell

Ember smiled brightly before fusing herself with Moonfell's legs

Moonfell stumbled a little trying to steady herself, "Oh my," to stop her self from falling she grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be Lord Voll.

"Umm…Children of my brother, meet Lord Voll—a friend!"

Lord Voll kneeled down and smiled at the two cubs. Moonfell wasn't the only one shocked when she heard Ember say from her legs, "You looked like a funny old bird!"

Moonfell laughed at seeing Suntop try and discipline his twin while trying to still hold onto Moonfell.

Lord Voll whispered to himself then said in a clear voice, "Now you will see that my word is equally honorable."

Strongbow came through a door and embraced his lifemate then turned to Moonfell, who still had the two children attached to her.

Moonfell smiled, _'Cot your self into some deep shit didn't you?'_ she sent asked him

He nodded

'_Without me! You'll pay for that!'_ Moonfell playfully punched his arm, and then turned back to lord Voll, who had just asked the Wolfriders to stay.

"I can't speak for my tribe without first holding council, Lord Voll. But for myself, I would choose to stay and learn all I could of the gliders." Cutter answered, "The wisest elf I know once said that our race is of "one mind and one mind!" I believe we should all be together! It's my dream to find and untie all the lost children of the High Ones."

"Then look no further, little chieftain. Your quest is DONE." Winnowill stepped around the corner, "WE ARE THE HIGH ONES!"

"Bull shit!" Moonfell glared, then looked at the children still attached to her, "Children I don't ever want to catch you saying what I just said, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the answered in union


	4. The councilPart One

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything…if I did I wouldn't be here right now…I'd be drawing…since I can't draw, I can only hope!_

_**SailorStella**: Well…we wouldn't want the twins to grow up with a dirty mouth now do we? Moonfell knows this and is trying to make a good impression on her little niece and nephew…lol_

_**Selphie108**: I'm glade you like it…I based half of Moonfell on my Aunt…my family says that with age she gets even more sassier and sarcastic…they also say that I'm turning out like her…I don't know if that's a good thing or not…_

_Cookies to you two for reviewing…any type of cookie ya want!_

_On with the story!_

Suntop shivered as he looked up at Winnowill and quickly ran to his father.

"WENCH! Stop scaring my family!" Moonfell growled at the tall elf as she pushed Ember behind her, this was her way of protecting the little girl.

"Why is he suddenly so frightened?" Lord Voll asked Winnowill as she came close to him, "And why is the little moon girl so angry?"

Before Winnowill could say anything Moonfell spoke up, "I'm mad because that wench snake yo0u call Winnowill SCARED my nephew! The wench is a whore!"

Moonfell looked down at the children "Suntop, Ember…I don't want you to repeat THAT either…"

The two children nodded, small smiled on their faces. They must have thought that Moonfell was pretty funny.

"NO! She must be lying!" Nightfall growled by Leetah

"Perhaps…but---the gliders do seem to have all the powers our ancient fore-fathers are said to have…could it be?" Leetah muttered as she stared at Winnowill and Lord Voll.

"Careful, lad. Whatever that Winnowill says, my gut tells me to believe the opposite!" Treestump told Cutter as he stepped up behind the said elf.

"MY innards agree with treestump's—but my head is full of questions." Skywise added, also starring at the two supposed high ones.

"There's only one thing I'm sure of…Look at them, Suntop—look at Winnowill and Tyldak, and don't be afraid! Even if they ARE the high ones, they have no power over you. They can't hurt you—your aunt, mother and I won't let them!"

Moonfell nodded as she kneeled down behind the twins, glaring at Winnowill and Tyldak.

"I will hear no more of such things. I would rather DIE then see these little ones come to harm!" Lord Voll vowed, what a sweet old elf!

"You've already proved that YOUR word is good, Lord Voll!" Cutter answered

"Then you will stay?"

"Well—give us a place to hold council in private."

"And when he says PRIVATE, he means no snakes listening in…savvy?" Moonfell added, finally getting up out of her crouching position.

Cutter sent a glare at Moonfell, silently telling her to shut up…he only got a wink in return.

Moonfell sighed as she settled into the warm water with Clearbrook right beside her.

After her experience last time she was in ElfQuest and college, Moonfell had gotten used to being naked in front of others. You could hide almost nothing from the tribe, and your body wasn't anything new. Some saw more of bodies then others, but in the end they were so comfortable with showing themselves that they hardly noticed Moonfell without her clothes.

"Moonfell…what have they done to your hair?" Leetah laughed ask as she watched the other elf try and get her hair the way it once was…with Suntop trying to help.

"Can I help?" Ember asked as she crawled up to Suntop and Moonfell

Moonfell gave a nod, wincing as a knot was being pulled out, "Just try and not pull all my hair out…it too forever to get it this way…"

"It's almost as long as Clearbrook's!" Ember giggled as she started to help her brother.

"I feel MAGIC! Everything has magic in it! Even you Moonfell…lots of magic!" Suntop babbled out of the blue, making his aunt blush slightly.

"Many of the gliders are rock shapers, cub." Clearbrook spoke up for Moonfell, "They shaped this entire mountain to suit their fancy."

One-Eye grumbled something as Redlance added, "Give me a tree to shape any day—rocks don't BREATHE!"

"And give me the beautiful moons to give me anything I wish…they are all graceful, majestic, and powerful! They have the love for me as they do them selves. Mother and Daughter." Moonfell sighed, looking up as if she could see the two moons silvery gleam smiling lovingly down at her.

Finally Moonfell's dark hair was free from its tangles, making the elf dive her whole body under the water and raise out of it by Clearbrook and One-Eye, by this time Dewshine was sitting besides her father.

"Uh…Well lad, you were right! There are other elves in the world besides the sun folk!" Treestump admitted to Cutter

"Even is half of them are all bastards….CHILDREN, NO REPEATING! I really gotta stop doing that! " The last part Moonfell whispered to herself as she got out of the water and started to get dressed in her black skirt and leaf sleeved shirt.

"That they are, I will not lie…but these elves also say they are the High Ones." Moonshade stepped forward, half to say what she wanted and half to help Moonfell dress.

"HAH!" Pike started, "And I'M an eight legged treewee with BLUE FUR!"

Moonfell rolled her eyes as her brother spoke, "We don't know enough about the gliders to tell true from false."

'_We know Winnowill!'_ Strongbow suddenly sent

"Strongbow, don't send! Remember..." Moonshade tried to stop her lifemate.

'_You think I care?'_ Strongbow sent, _'I WANT her to know my hate! If she's spying, I hope she hers a head full!'_

"So do I, my friend…Ooooo! All I want to—" Moonfell looked over at the twins, who had moved by Skywise, "Never mind…"

"Know what I think? Lord Voll looks old enough to be one of the first of our kind." Skywise said, "I trust Winnowill about as much as I'd trust a grinning troll!"

"Watch it Skywise, I grew up with grinning trolls…and not all of them are that bad!" Moonfell warned, pointing at him

Skywise ignored her, "But for all we know—she might just be telling the truth. The gliders could be the High Ones!"

"I do believe some of them could be, but only because they are so tall!" Moonfell admitted, nodding slightly.

'_So what if they are? Should we, then, become like those fool humans who worship the gliders and sing their praises every night? Do we stay here and serve Lord Voll hand and foot? Do we end up as Winnowill's pets?'_ Strongbow sent angrily,_ 'What are we becoming? Ever since the Holt burned, we've been forgetting "the way"! But remember how it was BEFORE the fire, when the Holt was green—when we knew who we were! Remember the hunts and howls—the taste of fresh blood shared with our forest brothers! Remember how seldom we worried about tomorrow. We lived like WOLVES! We knew our territory and we defended it! The fire didn't change everything, did it? We're still the Wolfriders! We can return to "the way" and start a NEW Holt—but not if we stay here!'_

"_How dare you!'_ Everyone stared in shock as Moonfell stepped up to Strongbow, anger radiating from her form,_ 'Let's see what I DO remember? I remember cold day, and even COLDER nights in a meat locker! I remember being blindfolded every day and not knowing what ANYTHING looked like! I remember being a SLAVE to the trolls, and being treated like DIRT! I never really knew what "the way" was back then, but I do know that I DREADED waking every day and knowing that there was NO ONE who wanted me, loved me! So you regret the Holt burning do you? well…do you regret finding me? I didn't remember who I was! I don't remember EVER going on a hunt or a howl, or anything GREEN in the troll caves! And the only time I got to eat was a few days a week when they gave me ROTTEN food, the rest I had to steal while I was locked in the meat locker for the night, or off the tray of food that I had to serve the stupid king…because I was his PERSONAL favorite slave. I never lived like wolf, I didn't have territory to protect and defend, the fire changed EVERYTHING for me! I was finally FREE!'_

Strongbow flinched at the anger in Moonfell's sending, knowing all to well that it was true, for her.

"I do remember those good days… and I'd go back if I could. But I can't believe the quest ends with the gliders, no matter what they say." Cutter said sadly, looking down

"If only things COULD bet the way they were. But some of up have changed—inside and out." Dewshine looked up at Moonfell, agreeing with the angered she-elf.

Suddenly Pike yawned, "This is too much thinking for me! My head's so full—I can hardly hold it up!"

Moonfell had moved over by the twins as everyone was talking and was now humming an Earth tune to them, Sandman by Metallica. She was trying to calm herself from Strongbow's stupidity.

"By Goodtree's rest! I'm tired too!" Cutter rubbed the back of his neck

"Your cubs have the right idea." Treestump smirked, making Moonfell look on either side of her, only to find Suntop and Ember fast asleep.

Suddenly flapping noised was heard all around, making Moonfell snap awake from her half sleep and run by Dewshine, embracing her cousin as if to keep her here.

"I don't want to…" Dewshine whispered to Moonfell as they bowed their head in a little tent made by their arms.

"I know you don't want to…and you know I would give anything to take your place, to have the chance to have a child…But this is your path…I can't tread it for you." Moonfell hugged Dewshine tightly before Dewshine walked toward Tyldak and went with him.

"Is it—recognition?" Cutter asked, looking back at everyone, "Treestump! You mean it's really true? Dewshine and that—that bird elf are…?"

"Aye—I'm afraid so!" Treestump nodded, "It's a mismatch if ever I saw one, but what can I—what can anyone do? Recognition is recognition!"

"And it sucks monkey butt!" Moonfell crossed her arms over her chest, again looking up as if to see the moons, "Tyldak doesn't even want our Dewshine! He treats her like dirt, and she can't take it. What she's going through now, is a little like what I went through with the trolls, feeling unwanted, unloved, and not knowing where you fit in. I didn't know who I was; where I belonged though, and Dewshine is ashamed…she doesn't know what to do."

Cutter fell down in the middle of his children, groaning about how Dewshine has it harder then he and Leetah did, where he fell asleep and Leetah sneaked off to somewhere.

Moonfell sighed as she suddenly clutched her head. A sharp pain had suddenly popped into her head, before it had been only a low hum…nothing to be worried about, but now it was going to make her pass out.

'When's the last time I made a wish?' Moonfell asked as she left the council to go make a wish.

Silently Moonfell moved through the passages of Blue Mountain, just thinking.

Where was Crystalwater?

Where do I find a damn window or something to see if it's night or day!

I wonder how it would feel to fly, or glide like the gliders do?

What's happening back on Earth?

Are Mother and Sis ok?

Suddenly sad Moonfell didn't watch where she was going and bumped into a wall.

"Nice going Moon girl!" Moonfell scolded herself as she looked around; it seemed she had wondered to the place where the great bird nested….and someone had just left with their bird and someone else behind them.

"So it is night…" Moonfell smiled brightly at she looked up at the night sky, the pain in her head, which had become quite annoying, started ebbing away.

"Hello Mother Moon…Daughter Moon…how are you this beautiful night?" Moonfell sat on the edge of the ledge where the birds took off, looking up at the bright moons.

Mother Moon seemed to get brighter and Daughter Moon seemed to do a small dance in her moonlike sphere.

"Good, Sorry it took me so long to come back…but the Earths moon took good care of me, as you can see." Moonfell continued, "Do you know how everyone is down on Earth? Good, I kinda miss them…I wish them a happy life, full of love and prosperity."

She knew her wish came true when the pain in her head suddenly disappeared.

"Do you know where the little Crystalwater is Mother and Daughter Moons?" Moonfell sighed, "I hope it is ok, I haven't seen it since the gliders started to style Clearbrook and my hair."

No answer this time.

Moonfell looked around her, making sure no one was around, now was the time to be a little selfish and wish for something, "Mother and Daughter Moons, you are my wish givers! I wish to fly and glide like these Gliders to…I want to fly!"

A light came from Moonfell's father's wolf necklace and started to spread over her body, like it always had done.

Strangely feeling sleepy Moonfell lay down and fell fast asleep, the light totally engulfing her.


	5. The council Part two

Disclaimer: I do not own ElfQuest…all I own is Moonfell… 

_**Revelingininsanity:** Thanks…but I don't really have anyone to proof read it for me…I'm all alone on that subject! I'll try my best to fix what I do. And thank you for the thing you said about talent…it made me feel all warm inside…_

_**Selphie108:** She can't fly yet…grins I have something planed for our little Moon child…laughter…and don't worry! She WILL get into a few tight fixes if I have anything to do with it!_

_**Sailor Stella:** those are good…mouth starts to water I WANT FOOD!Runs away to find foodreturns with some leftover pizza and French dressing YUM! Well…now that that is taken care of…thanks, me friend does that with her twin brothers, it's soooo cute! I couldn't help myself!_

Now…on with the story! 

"Moonfell?" A voice shouted, "What happened to you Moonfell, are you alright?" The voice was closer now, right beside her if she wasn't mistaken…

Moonfell moaned as she finally came to, only to meet a splitting headache!

"Moonfell!" Moonfell felt arms go around her in a tight hug.

Focusing her eyes on the being that was hugging her Moonfell was more then a little shocked to find that it was Skywise!

"Skywise…what are you doing?" Moonfell growled as she tried to push the male away from her.

"I could ask YOU the same thing!" Skywise glared at her, "I come back from a flight with Aroree only to find you blacked out on her birds landing space!"

"Aroree?" Moonfell questioned and looked around her, not so happy to see the glider standing protectively above Skywise.

"You haven't met her, have you?" Skywise laughed to himself, "Moonfell, this is Aroree…"

"Nice to meet you," Moonfell gave a small bow, trying to be polite.

"And Aroree, this is Moonfell…"

"hello…" Aroree glared at Moonfell, as if she knew something about our little moon child.

"Aroree, do you mind leaving us be alone….just for a little while…please?" Sky wise asked as he turned to look behind him.

Aroree left, but not without sending one last glare at Moonfell, who only rolled her eyes.

"Skywise…?" Moonfell whispered as she came up close to her past playmate, "Is everything OK?"

Skywise suddenly turned, his arms wide, "You would not believe what I have just seen, Moonfell…a whole world unknown to all but the chosen eight!"

Moonfell "humphed", "I wouldn't say that ONLY the chosen eight…" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But Moonfell…!" Skywise grabbed Moonfell's shoulders and pulled her close, tears in his eyes.

"What?" Moonfell asked as she involuntarily leaned into his embrace.

Skywise's brow came together, "Nothing…we should go back…the council is about to resume…"

Moonfell jumped back, a shocked look on her face. "You're right! We should go, Cutter'll have our heads if we don't!" With that she turned and ran/jumped away.

'What was I thinking?' Moonfell thought angrily as she jumped ever closer to where the meeting was to be held, she was a fool! A complete and total fool!

"what I don't like is there's no way out of here except on the backs of those big birds!" Treestump commented when the council was called to order, again.

"Aye! I'll come and go as I please or I'll quit this mountain for good!" One-eye added.

Moonfell sighed at she silently walked around her tribesmen.

"But if the gliders ARE the High Ones, they'll look after our wants. Lord Voll is like a father—and he's asked us to stay." Redlance stated

'_High Ones or not, who says we have to live with them? No feather-faced bird-rider's going to do my hunting for me!'_ Strongbow sent, _'Voll can just WHISTLE for me in the woods!'_

Moonfell scowled at Strongbow, still a little heated by their last 'talk'.

"Now, now…only Winnowill has tried to hurt us. Most of the Gliders are harmless." Clearbrook stood up for the Gliders, also trying to convince Strongbow.

"HUNH! You wouldn't say that if you'd fought with up against the Chosen Eight!" Pike laughed, pointing at the older female.

"I was tied hand and foot then and you know it!" Clearbrook snapped, "My point is that the Glider can never make us their slaves again."

"Right!" Nightfall agreed, "They know we're on our guard now. They've seen that we're better fighters then they are and Leetah can block Winnowill's powers easily!"

"Easily! You try it, my friend!" Leetah lifted a brow

"ENOUGH!" Cutter called and everyone became silent, "I've listened to you all—now you hear ME! Humans burned our Holt and we're still the Wolfriders. We discovered Moonfell, after too long of time, and we're still the Wolfriders. We lived with Leetah's folk for seven turns of the seasons and we're still the Wolfriders. Some of you stayed in Sorrow's End. The rest of you came here to find Skywise and Me, others were already here to begin with, but we're ALL STILL THE WOLFRIDERS. We always will be. I know most of you don't believe I'd find other elves when I set out on my quest. And I never expected to find anyone like the Gliders! But they're here—and we're here, now. And for Dewshine's sake we must try to get along with them…even Winnowill! We can take care of ourselves—we always have. So why should we fear the Gliders? They can't change us. NOTHING can do that!"

Moonfell smiled happily at her brother, he was being so brave!

' "_NOTHING?" what about you, Cutter, blood of ten chiefs?'_ Strongbow accusingly sent, glaring at Cutter,_ 'You look like one of THEM now. And you think as no wolfrider chieftain ever thought before! If anything changes up, it will be YOU—because you're chief and we must follow you!'_

Moonfell glared as Strongbow as she stepped beside her brother, placing an arm over his shoulders.

"WE follow because we choose to!" Skywise stated, placing a hand on Cutter's shoulder.

'_What does THAT prove? You do it for LOVE!'_

"And…you're point is?" Moonfell snorted, "He's my brother! I would hope that I love him."

"Exactly!" Skywise stepped up to Strongbow, "Cutter's made a lot of guesses on this quest—about other eves and humans and how to deal with them. But he's been right so far! I trust his hunches a LOT more then your stubbornness! If you're not curious about the world, I AM—more then ever! There's more to life then hunting and howling! Now go on…tell me I'M not a Wolfrider!"

"Better yet….tell me that I'm not a Wolfrider." Moonfell stepped beside Skywise, her arms crossed across her chest.

"But what about Savah's message—the EVIL her spirit sensed in your path?" Moonshade tried to stick up for her mate, "Suntop says it's here!"

"Savah's not a FIGHTER! She has fears we don't need to have!" Cutter said

'_Then we brought you her warning for NOTHING!'_ Strongbow looked off to the side, with Moonshade trying to comfort him.

"Way to go Brother…Open mouth, insert foot!" Moonfell growled, now glaring at her brother.

Suddenly Briersting and Choplicker started wagging their tails and their ears perked.

Everything goes quiet as the Wolfriders listen, and then they hear it! THE WOLVES!

Quickly Moonfell and Skywise run towards the wall the two wolves had been leaning against, putting their ears close to the wall.

"Starjumper! My wolf-friend! He's rejoined the pack!" Skywise shouted happily.

"AND CRESCENT TOO!" Moonfell howled happily, "But…wait….she sounds so…." Moonfell's face ran pale, dread started to grip at her heart.


	6. Together again

Moonfell felt tears start down her face and covering her mouth with a hand…her first wolf-friend…she sounded so…so…Another sob came from Moonfell

'_Brother…'_ She sent, taking a shaky breath.

'_I know, sister…go to her…take as long as you wish…'_ Cutter sent back, enveloping his little sister into a warm hug.

A howl rang out for Nightrunner shortly after that, then more discussion…but Moonfell felt as if she wasn't totally there; she was there physically…but not emotionally or mentally…

"The wolves…they won't desert us. We don't have to see them to know they're there." Scouter was saying as his mother played with his hair, "I…can't leave Dewshine! Not until I know what she wants me to do. We played at being lovemates…but it's not a game any more."

Numbly Moonfell nodded, agreeing with Scouter.

"Well, we've traveled all over this land and we survived to tell the tale! A few days as Lord Voll's guests instead of as slaves?" Treestump wondered out loud, "hm…what could it hurt?"

"Maybe the Gliders know about dreamberries!" Pike just had to add.

Moonfell chuckled from where she sat, her eyes still trained on the wall separating her from Crescent while everyone still argues about what to do.

'She said she would last for as long as I would…" Moonfell thought, finally getting off the ground and walking toward that wall.

Making her lips curl into a ghost of a grin, Moonfell placed a hand on the wall and leaned into it, 'The NOW of wolf thought…I should have known…'

'_Moonfell?'_

'_Yes Cutter?'_

'_I know that you will leave with Strongbow and Moonshade…but I also know that it might take you a lot longer to return to us…'_ Here Cutter paused, as if he was considering something.

Moonfell looked up from where her head rested on the wall and turned to look at her brother, who looked deeply saddened. Sighing Moonfell quickly walked towards her brother and embraced him, _'I must go to her…she's they only wolf-friend I've known…and I was gone more then half her life…it's the least I can do.'_

'_sigh I understand…take as long as you want, rest…spend what's left with your wolf-friend…we'll be fine.'_ Cutter looked deeply into his sisters eyes that looked so much like their fathers. (A/n: right…I decided to change Moonfell's eye color to Hazel…mainly because I realized that ever-changing eyes is kinda unbelievable…and it makes it more easier for me…lol)

It seemed in no time that the Wolfriders were at Door, three of their members ready to leave. Moonfell being one of them…

"Please don't go! You can't get out this way anyway—Door only responds to Winnowill!" Leetah tried to convince Strongbow, but he was being is stubborn self.

Sneering, Strongbow knelt before Door and prepared to send for all he was worth.

'_DOOR—OPEN! DOOR—OPEN! DOOR—OPEN!'_ Strongbow shouted, he sounded kind of pissed…

'_NO ONE HOLDS ME! DOOR…OPEN!' _

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Door opened…allowing the three

Wolfriders to leave Blue Mountain.

"Can't you STOP them, beloved?" Leetah asked her lifemate, not knowing why Moonfell was leaving exactly…no one did. Both Cutter and Moonfell silently agreed not to say anything.

"How? With my fists? I can't force them to understand!" Cutter stated sadly.

"Strongbow! Moonshade! Moonfell!" Nightfall suddenly called out, coming closer to the three departing Wolfriders.

"You-You'll need these." She stammered as she handed over her bow and arrows.

'_You'll change your minds…I know it. You'll come back to the wolved. Come back! We'll wait for you below in the woods! We'll wait!'_ Strongbow despretly sent, trying to convince others to join them…he wasn't answered.

"Thank you for coming with us Moonfell." Moonshade said later as they were finally making their way down the mountain.

"I'm not coming with you." Moonfell finally spoke for the first time since they had heard the wolves.

Strongbow and Moonshade stared at Moonfell as she silently walked beside them.

"I will be leaving with Crescent…we will be traveling…somewhere, anywhere…but here…" Moonfell was silent the whole way down the mountain.

'_You have grown, cub.'_ A wary voice sent as a old looking wolf came up to Moonfell, _'You have also grown wiser…'_

Moonfell smiled as she embraced her wolf-friend, "Let's go my friend, tell me what has happened while I was gone."

The old black wolf gave a nod and silently lead the way away from her former pack, Moonfell by her side.


	7. The Plan

**(Ducks flying inanimate objects)** I'm SORRY! I don't know why, but I write when I think I have too much on my plate….and that hasn't happened for a LONG time, but now that it's my senior year and I'm off looking for colleges I have LOTS to do, so this is the perfect time for me to update! And at least I am, savvy?

First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and is still reading this fan fiction even though I haven't updated in a LONG time….AnimeCrazy88, Invisible-Artist, Selphie108, kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH, Zachana16, Luna Moonlight Fawn, Sailor Stella, Marina, psycocowpie, and everyone else! THANK YOU!

Now, on with the story!

**(I'll be putting things in bold like this when I start/end the chapter, or change time/scene, or do whatever, savvy?)**

Moonfell didn't know how long they were traveling…but it seemed like forever. She didn't even know how her brother and tribe was doing, as they were too far out of rang to Send, but that was mainly because they were IN a mountain and she wasn't.

The only thought that ran through the elf's thoughts was Crescent. Not even Crystalwater ran through Moonfell's thoughts, which had disappeared….Probably to try and save Petalwing, who knows?

"_We're coming up to my new pack…'_

Moonfell snapped out of her daze and stared at her friend, _'So you did leave?'_

'_I knew you'd be around this part when you returned…I couldn't survive on my own, now could I?'_ The old voice held humor.

Moonfell smiled sadly as she gazed at her wolf-friend, '_yeah, I guess your right…'_

Soon Moonfell heard howling coming closer, which was quickly followed by a small pack…a VERY small pack.

It consisted of just an old white wolf that had quickly ran to Crescent and smelled her. Three smaller cubs that were grey, black, and black and white. Finally were two younger wolves, one grey the other copper, each of a different gender. Crescent was right, they were small, but they were a pack none the less.

And at first, like all packs with a new wolf, they didn't trust Moonfell…but that was quickly rendered when Crescent gave a snarl and a loud growl/bark.

The small pack, now with a new member in Moonfell, traveled away from Blue Mountain and into the Forbidden Grove, where the Preservers dwell. Oh, that was fun. But in the end they reached where they intended, by the Human tribe that Cutter and Skywise had visited and given Nonna and Adar back their home.

Moonfell didn't know exactly why she wanted to go to that village, she just did. When she read of it, she just wanted to do so much around and in it.

So, when they were in a fair distance away from the village, Moonfell reluctantly left Crescent with her family and traveled a short distance to the village. Her arrival was met with a bit of confusion.

" EVIL HAS COME AGAIN! " The Bone Woman shouted as she was unfortunately the first to notice Moonfell enter the village.

Everyone turned to stare at the small girl that was no taller then one of their children. She had long black hair that was up in a lock that was twined into a silver crown. This contrasts her pale moon-like and large hazel eyes. She wore a black tight fitting shirt and cut off pants with no shoes. She also had with her a dagger, bow and arrows, sword, and various silver jewelry on her person. But the most eye taker on her was the wolf head that dangled on a silver chain around her neck.

Moonfell raised an eye brow at the ugly woman, they didn't exactly speak English…but it was close enough that she could understand some of it.

" Woman- you are one ugly beast I have ever seen… " Moonfell gave a roughish smirk, placing her hands on her hips. " I have come seeking…. "

" Another bird-spirit? " Another woman came up to Moonfell, who didn't even need others to identify this human. She had seen her in the comics that she remembered…Nonna, the Symbol Maker.

" Um…what? " Moonfell didn't quite understand, it was so like English, but yet so different.

Nonna smiled, " You must be a young bird-spirit, have you lost your way? "

Moonfell shook her head, a slightly offended expression dusting her features, " No, it just has been many moons since I have spoken this language. "

A bright light came onto Nonna's features, "Then, please, speak in your own tongue, for I shall understand you!"

'OH! That's right!' Moonfell gazed at Nonna in wonder, 'She's from the village by Blue Mountain, so therefore she should know the elf language! Because they speak it there! YAY!'

"I thank you Nonna, but I think I should keep with this tongue…Mainly for how I look to others."

" Nonna, what is this? "

Nonna quickly turned, while still hiding Moonfell, and smiled at her chief and husband. " We are all blessed three-fold! " she shouted happily before moving and letting everyone see Moonfell, who stood with a hand on her hip.

Chief Olbar sneered, " And what brings you here? "

Moonfell raised her eyebrow before smirking, " It seems your ego grows with you…. "

Olbar's eyes flashed as he stormed over to Moonfell, who was just loving all of this. " What was that, puny one? "

" You are too tall. " Moonfell said simply, jumping onto Olbar's shoulder. Though, truth be told, she tried to do it slowly so it looked as if she had flown there instead…it was just so much fun messing with Humans!

" Not too long ago, my bother Cutter and his friend Skywise came through here. I met with them after that and they had told me many good things about this village, so…I have to see this village for myself. " Moonfell looked around her as the humans gathered, " I have also came to thank Nonna and Adar for helping my brother… "

Then, silently, Moonfell gestured for those two to come close then she took off her sword, Full Moon. It was hard to part with it, but those two would need it more then her…that is, IF her plan went right.

" Adar, I give you my sword, Full Moon. Take is and protect your family, then give it to your first born, no matter which gender it is, and train them to use it as I will train you. "

Adar stared in wonder as the small sword was handed to him. To him is was a small dagger, maybe a little bigger, but it was sharp and would do well. Very well, indeed…

" To Nonna, I will give the gift of protection, I shall teach you to use a bow and arrows, and I give you jewelry to wear as a reminder that you are blessed. " Having said what she wanted, Moonfell jumped from Olbar's shoulder and landed close to Nonna. She then gently took off one of her silver bracelets and handed it to Nonna.

Nonna stared at the small bracelet that was shining silver and had a small talisman of a wolf head dangling from it. She put it on with some difficulty, but it eventually fit and was now shining happily around her wrist.

" Thank you, bird-spirit, for these wonderful gifts. " Nonna said happily, trying to hold back tears.

Moonfell nodded her head, " I will be back by dawn to train, be ready. "

With that Moonfell disappeared back into the forest, returning to her wolf-friend. Everything was in play; she had been planning this since she first read the comics around this time frame. She knew what she was going to do, even if the death of her wolf-friend wasn't in the plan in the first place.

Moonfell sighed as she finally jumped into the trees, she didn't want to fight a war. She hated war, ever since she was little. She had heard stories about it and frankly, war, in any form, was not appealing to her in the least. So she had made a plan to skip out on it until she was really needed. This idea was only reinforced when she thought of how the story would be changed if she had her say.

She loved this world, but not enough to change it forever…This was what she had to do…..

**(End Chapter!)**

So, what do you think? I say it's fairly an ok story, and don't worry! I'm writing the next chapter as you read this! lol! Please read and review! Thank you!

Ninja


	8. It all begins!

Yo all!

I think I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter, or few chapters, don't know….so here it is….

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfquest, this goes for the whole story…later and earlier chapters where you didn't see this thing…cause I don't own ElfQuest…so don't sue!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I would have had this up sooner, but it wouldn't up load for a while…so…..yeah, deal!

Here's the next Chatper! And I hope this answers a few questions you might have up in your little heads!

**(Chapter 8)**

Moonfell lay down on a branch overlooking the stars later that night. She had a problem…

The War…with the Elves and Trolls? The one for the Palace, you know?

As she went over this in her head, one question kept popping into her head. A very important question.

What was her part in it?

If she was correct, then there wouldn't be armor for her. So she couldn't fight really, Two-Edge didn't know about her, right? Or at least she didn't think he did. Who knows with that character?

But that didn't change the fact that she couldn't fight because she didn't have armor like the other Elves, she'd be defenseless. She could just stay behind with the children, like Redlance.

They were going to be attacked, said so in the books…

This brought up another matter. Moonfell had thought that Savah had put up some strange mind controller that would keep the future facts hidden from her until they happened. But it wasn't working…She knew there was going to be a war, she knew what was going to happen in it, and how it was going to end.

If this mind thing was still in place, how come she remembers? Then there was that bug thing, which wasn't following her anymore…but Moonfell didn't really care about that thing so she just pushed it to the back of her mind.

Below her the small pack of wolves that had taken her in were readying for a hunt, but not Moonfell. She was ordered by Crescent to watch over the little cubs. Now Moonfell didn't mind, but she wanted to hunt. She needed new furs for an outfit that she was planning to make.

Moonfell was tired of the dressy stuff she was wearing, it wasn't practical…sure it was pretty and all…but it would slow her down when it all cam down to it. She needing something light, that would allow her to move easily. Cover her so she wouldn't get easily cold. And practical…yes, practical was what she needed.

Moonfell gave a smirk, but that didn't mean it had to be ugly!

'_What are you laughing at?'_

Moonfell looked below her where Crescent was sitting, looking up at her. "Oh, nothing…just thinking."

'_Very well, we are off to hunt…'_ And with that last thought Crescent and the four other grown wolves were gone.

Sighing Moonfell jumped towards the ground and sat near the entrance of the den, protecting the young.

Back to her problem, Moonfell thought some more. She had to come up with a solution.

She didn't really want to fight in the war, but she didn't just want to leave her tribe. She couldn't do that, she gave up Earth for them…so she would stay with them. Decisions, decisions, decisions!

Suddenly there was a loud yap from beside Moonfell, making the young elf turn with a start.

The little black and white cub was chasing its own tail around in a circle.

Moonfell called this cub Frostbite, because of its markings. This cub was completely white save for a black tipped tail, black left back paw, and a diamond on it's forehead that was also black. It looked as if Jack Frost had bitten the small pup.

'Too cute!' Moonfell gushed in her head and picked the cub up, it was so cute…and young…and cute!

Silently Moonfell started to scratch the pup behind an ear, disappearing into her thoughts once more.

She had to think of something!

Moonfell could feel it, the war was going to start soon. She had to make a decision!

She couldn't abandon her tribe!

But she had no armor to fight with them!

There was always the possibility to stay with the cubs, like Redlance.

But that would mean showing up late, fore there was no why in a frozen desert was she going to leave Crescent until…until…damn, she couldn't even think of Crescent in that way!

Sighing again, Moonfell looked down at her lap. Frostbite had fallen asleep…a nap sounded good right now, but she had work to do!

'Come on brain, make up your blasted mind!' Moonfell thought hotly, lightly hitting her head with a fist, as if it would be of some help.

Moonfell looked down at the cub in her lap, "I guess some things you can only make up your mind in…in time." She whispered, placing the cub back into the den and continuing her watch until the hunters returned with food.

**(The next day, in a shaded enclosure in the woods)**

" Move! Don't think! Just move! " Moonfell shouted at Adar as he continued to force himself to learn the way of Full Moon.

Adar was a warrior, so he was a quick learner. But a Human weapon and an Elfish one, they're completely different tools. It'll take time, but he should be able to get it when Moonfell leaves.

" Is this right, little Bird Spirit? "

Moonfell turned back to Nonna, who was a completely different story.

Nonna was a natural, because of her determination. She was so determined to please Moonfell, her "bird spirit", that she had pushed herself harder then ever before. This had quickly paid off. She had quickly got the hand movements and how to shoot. Now she just had to learn to aim, with deadly accuracy.

This would prove useful later on.

Nonna loaded Moonfell's bow and aimed…shooting the bulls' eye they had made dead on.

Moonfell nodded, " Good, but don't forget; keep your elbow tucked back. Level that arm of yours. "

Nonna nodded before loading her bow to try once more.

Suddenly Moonfell felt fuzziness in the back of her mind.

Moonfell frowned, it couldn't be that she needed to make a wish; she just did a few nights ago…then…oh puckernuts!

" I will be right back! " Moonfell shouted at her students before jumping into the trees and jumping closer to Blue Mountain as she could without traveling too far.

'_-ell…-fell! MOONFELL!'_

'_yes! I hear you!'_ Moonfell stopped short of a clearing, leaning as far as she could. She cold just see Blue Mountain on the horizon, to her right, the waterfall. She had traveled quite a ways.

'_Where are you!'_ It was Skywise that was sending to her.

'_By the human village…Crescent had a family she needed to get back to, I couldn't refuse her.'_

'_Well, I have some bad news! We've been betrayed! Lord Voll and Aroree have flown off with Cutter, Leetah, Suntop, and Ember! Me and the rest of the Wolfriders are hot on their trail! But we might need you!'_

'Or, sometimes, decisions need to be made as soon as possible…' Was the only thought in Moonfell's head as she stared in front of her.

It was beginning…

**(End Chapter)**

So, what do you think? I hope this helped out a bit, she's not abandoning the tribe…just trying to get her head in and clear up a few questions.

Man this was a boring chapter, but don't worry! The next one will be better! But in order to read if you have to review! So go on, review!

Ninja


	9. here's the plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfquest, this goes for the whole story…later and earlier chapters where you didn't see this thing…cause I don't own ElfQuest…so don't sue!

Oh, and I've decided to underline the Human language, you know when humans talk it's set off or something, well for some reason it wont work for me. So I'll underline whatever is being said in the human tongue, kay?

**(Chapter 9)**

Moonfell sat down next to her fallen wolf-friend, who truly did life in the Now of all thought.

Crescent had thought that she would live forever and stay with Moonfell, because to her now was forever. She had been a great wolf-friend. And she had died a great wolf-friend.

"Yep!"

Numbly Moonfell looked down at the small spotted wolf cub she called Frostbite.

Frostbite gave another bark and tried to climb onto Moonfell's lap.

"So you're my chosen next wolf-friend…" Moonfell said numbly to herself as she picked said cub up and held it up, looking deep into it's yellow wolf eyes.

Suddenly everything seemed to click, she knew just what to do. She would finish what she was doing here as quickly as possible and travel to the Go-Back Holt. Where she'd arrive late and have to watch the cub's with Redlance and help him out when the trolls attacked. She wasn't a fighter, not at heart….even though Moonfell sometimes acted like it, she knew she wasn't.

Now all she had to do was finish Nonna and Adar's training, which was coming along greatly. They were almost perfect in their new skill and would prepare then for what's to come. All they had to do was complete a little test that Moonfell will come up with. And because Moonfell was too lazy, the test would be a hunt.

Once again looking down at her old wolf-friend, Moonfell set Frostbite down and got to work skinning her friend. It was the least she could do, as a Wolfrider…and for her Wolf-friend. She would cherish Crescent's hide, always keep a part of it with her…

**(Scene change to Moonfell watching Adar and Nonna hunt a stag)**

Hazel eyes watched from the safety of a large tree as two humans, one male, the other, female, stalked and aimed at a large stag grazing.

'They're near perfect…' Moonfell thought, reclining on the trunk while Frostbite slept in the pouch she had made for him around her waist, 'Even for me it's hard to hear Nonna, and Adar has learned to breath from his nose to lessen the noise he makes. That stag doesn't stand a chance. First Nonna will strike him down with an arrow or two…'

Nonna aimed from the confines of the bush she was hiding in, zeroing in on the animal. She waited till she got the perfect shot, then she didn't even hesitate.

'Next, if the stag hasn't run off or something, Adar will come out and finish it…'

At the site of seeing his partner's arrow take the stag, Adar quickly ran for the stag from behind a tree. Catching the stag off guard and killing it before it could get out of its shocked induced state.

Moonfell smirked and jumped down from her hiding place, "Good, I do believe you have learned all that I can teach."

"Thank you, Bird Spirit." Nonna smiled at the praise that Moonfell had given her.

"Bird Spirit, there will be a celebration tonight, will you come?" Adar came up to the two and placed an arm around his wife.

Moonfell bit her lip, should she? She looked down at Frostbite, who was still napping.

Moonfell had woken up the morning after Crescent had been found dead and found that the other wolves had disappeared. The two remaining cubs and the two younger wolves with them were gone. All what remained was the older male and Frostbite. She had taken over the position of mother while the male hunted for them. It was hard for them here, but it would work. Plus Moonfell was almost done here so she could return to her tribe.

Looking up Moonfell nodded, "I will come, but that will be the last time you see me for a long while. Understand?"

The both nodded and went to the dead stag to bring it back to the village at Moonfell's order.

'Tonight, we leave….'

**(Time skip to the celebration)**

Moonfell laughed as she watched the human's "dance" they looked like chickens that had their heads cut off.

Frostbite was enjoying himself by chewing on a piece of bone and the old male was behind Moonfell, taking a much deserved nap.

"Bird Spirit?"

Moonfell looked up at Olbar and smiled, "Why hello, human chief, to what to I owe the pleasure of you talking with me?"

Olbar smirked, "you're tongue is as sharp as my worrier's weapons."

"It's to keep you on you're toes." Moonfell winked at the human and allowed him to sit beside her. In real life, she didn't really like the Olbar character. He was to egotistic in her opinion and was easily bent to a persons will. And that was why the Bone Witch got him to do all the stuff that he did.

"You said that you were the sister to the gold haired and silver haired spirits that passed through here did you not?"

Moonfell nodded, wondering where he was taking this.

"But they are not spirits…yet you fly and do so many other tricks…I've seen you stow the human children here. Cutter, as you called him, once told me that you do not know what you are, but humans never needed to fear or hate us. But you can do many great things, so maybe you can answer me…What are you?" Olbar asked, looking at Moonfell.

Moonfell took a moment to think, how could she answer this?

"Gather you're people, I have a story for you…About my people." Was all Moonfell said and her orders were followed.

Once everyone was gathered around the small mound that Moonfell sat on, she started her story. "I am about to tell you the tale of my people, The Wolfriders. They are different spirits then those that Nonna have told you about. Yet they are the same because we are all one people. Look into my eyes and see…..The Wolf. 

"Long ago my fore-fathers came to this land, or a land like it. This land was filled with frozen cold and mountains; this land was gripped by crushing cold. Where a handful of ice-pale outcasts struggled to survive. Among them there was one to whom the world was not an enemy. Timmain, a High-One (as my people call them), was a firstcomer and her magic powers were strong unlike her brethren. She alone learned to fully tap the forces native to the world of two-moons. She alone could sing into wholeness the crippled powers.

"Timman, the self-shaper, embraced nature's many forms, became one with the great provider forest, knew its secrets and its signs. The seasons turned in their many eights. Timman watched over her folk and felt the white cold, the snow, grows deeper. Her people were in grave danger.

"It drove the life from the forest until elves, my people, and beasts of prey alike shared the sharp pangs of starvation. Humbly Timmain sought aid from those who first taught her people to hunt—The Wolves!

"Timmain thought that if she might borrow the shape and strength of those shaggy predators, then she could help supply her folk with food and meat!

"And it was done! And done well!!

"She ran with the howling pack and buried her fangs in warm flesh and blood. Everyday she brought her catches to her grateful tribe folk. But there came a time when days would pass without her return. And when she did appear, she seemed less Timmain and more wolf. The elf soul within the beast body was fading. Her anxious friends tried every means to summon her back to her former shape. But to no avail…The transformation was TOO complete.

"Though she never turned on her tribe, they were no longer her brethren. Often they saw her running with the leader o the wolf pack. It was clear where her allegiance lay. And from the new bonds Timmain had formed and the new way she now followed…..there sprang new life!

"One which proved that Timmain was not yet entirely a wolf.

"She raised the strange-looking cub, fed him from her own mouth, and protected him from harm. Yet the day came when the remaining spark of an Elf's wisdom told Timmain that the Cub's elf blood must be acknowledged. So she brought the cub to her former tribe folk's care, and that night she disappeared, never to be seen again.

"They named him Timmorn Yellow Eyes. The taught him to speak and to send, a special magic where Elves can talk to each other with their minds, and to love his mother's kind as well as his father's. Ferocious and powerful, he became the protector of elves and wolves---drawing the two tribal groups together in a firm and enduring alliance.

"To the elves, always few in number, mighty Timmorn were Chief! To his sire, the pack's leader, he was friend and equal. Timmorn led his kindred away from the frozen mountains in search of new green woods and good hunts so the Wolfriders began.

"Timmorn Yellow Eyes sired children in and out of life bonds. He fought, aged and finally died ever proud of his half wolf blood. That same wolf blood continued to flow through ten generations of Wolfrider Chieftains and their tribe folk. From Timmorn Yellow Eyes, to his daughter, Rahnee The She-Wolf, to Prey-Pacer, to Two-Spear, to his sister Huntress Skyfire, to Free-Foot, to Tanner, to Goodtree, to Man-Tricker (who got his name for protecting his people from evil humans who tried to kill us), to Bearclaw, my father, and finally…to my brother, Cutter!

"This taint, as some may think of it, made my people strong, swift and sturdy, equal to any challenge! It tied us beyond all untying to this world and its cycle of life. Wolfrider's may be mortal, but that's our greatest weapon!" Moonfell smiled at the humans that gathered around her, all sitting in shock as they tried to understand what had just been told to them, "Normal Elves ARE immortal, they will live forever…but my people, the Wolfriders, are better…for we can die, just not of old age." Here she winked at Olbar, "We feel pain, and if you cut us we will bleed, that's what makes us mortal. But we are like our Elvin brethren, our magic and long life strengthens each generation as the elf blood gets stronger and we bleed out the wolf blood."

Moonfell didn't exactly know why she told these people about the Wolfriders, just that she needed to. Maybe she just killed something in the plot, maybe she didn't. Who knew?

"I have to leave now to go back to my people," Moonfell looked around her, "I hope that what I told you helped answer questions and that you don't call us "Bird Spirits" anymore…for we aren't like them, yet we are. We are…."

"Wolf Spirits!" Nonna smiled as Moonfell got up and grabbed Frostbite, stepping up to the other male who had yet to be given a name.

Moonfell gave a secret smile back, "yeah, I guess you could call us that." And with that she left.

She only had one stop left to make, then she would be on her way to the War, unfortunately.

**(Yes, another scene change…man this chapter is full of them! Laughs)**

Moonfell looked out over the cliff that the waterfall fell off of; this was where it would happen.

She wasn't stupid, she had figured out that if she kept up this way she would explode or something worse. Power was a maddening thing, and it would be the death of her. This may be her last wish…

"Mother and Daughter moons, I thank you for everything that you have given me…but now you must take it back. I make the wish that you take away all my wishes apart from the flying, healing, and the gift I have wished for my Earth family. I also wish that you make it so I can only wish for something once a year."

Moonfell was almost used to the glow that emitted from her father's necklace and how it embraced her.

She was almost used to the feeling of her falling, passing out as her wish was being granted.

She was so used to it in fact that she prepared camp for the night and made her wish over her bed furs…so as not to give herself a concussion when she fell.

Tomorrow….she would begin her journey…

**(End of Chapter 9)**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And I hope that you do it again!! Please tell me what you think of this chapter? Please? I'm not so sure of it, you know? Lets just say that this chapter isn't totally to my liking, so any feedback would be great!

Ninja


	10. Home is where the family is

Yo all!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfquest, this goes for the whole story…later and earlier chapters where you didn't see this thing…because I don't own ElfQuest…so don't sue!

Alright, now with that out of the way I feel like being a little different and responding to you're reviews this way, which I haven't done for a while…..and really shouldn't do because it's not allowed, but I want to….so there! Laugh Out Loud!

**_Pixie101_**: I'm sorry to say that Moonfell and Skywise AREN'T going to get together….I'm sorry, but if it helps they will always play around with each other like they do now. I plan Moonfell to recognize someone else, who isn't in the books…lessens the Mary Sue things and it goes with the story that I'm going to be doing after this. The thing that Skywise and Moonfell have together is never going to change, they will continue to flirt and dance around each other (and they like each other) but nothing will ever come of it. I'm sorry, but if I got Skywise and Moonfell together, it'd ruin everything that I'm planning for the future….which would be bad…VERY bad…Please continue reading and reviewing my story even with this new development.

**_Ryu the youkai:_** holy cows with tails!! I am so sorry!!! I totally didn't catch that eating of the flesh thing. Yes, I knew that Wolfriders didn't eat their wolf friends before, I knew they skinned them and all that…I have no clue how it got in there!! I'll make the corrections as soon as I can! Now on to the other things you pointed out….yes, I know that Wolfriders rarely die of old age…I was trying to add to the story while also putting brains into the operation. The same thing happens EVERYWHERE! I have Indian in me, but it's bleeding out as the generations of my family mix and add more blood to it. Happens to everyone, so wouldn't you think it'd happen to the Wolfriders? That's why it's hard to actually find someone that's full blooded anything, they always have a mix of something else in them. The Wolf-blood can be removed from the Wolfriders, either by healing or intermixing with other elves, which they are now doing. Sooner or later, the wolf blood is going to be "bleed out"….does this make sense? As I'm reading over it it's not exactly what I want to say, but….I don't know…something seems missing…lol anyway, I hope I didn't come off as mean, cause I'm not trying to be. And I can't get it Beta read, cause no one will Beta it for me….believe me, I've tried to find one and after a while I just gave up. Please continue reading and reviewing…again, I hope I didn't come off as mean or anything, because I'm really not….

Sailor Stella: here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Lol

KiTurner: EMO!!!!! OHHHH!!! You just wait till I catch you at school!!! Calling me EMO!! I HATE emo's!!! Lol, I was trying for that…but since you called me EMO…..I don't know…..lol.

Niyanna: Don't worry, you know how Humans are…they forget, add in, and exaggerate just to make it more exciting or acceptable…at least, that's what these humans are going to do when all this comes back to Moonfell later on in the story. There is a REASON I had her do this, which will all come into play later on. I hope I didn't worry you and here's the rest of the Wolfriders!

AnimeCrazy88: I'm glade you liked the chapter, and here's the next one! I tried to update as soon as I could!

KateWoods: KiTurner said the same thing; just you didn't call me EMO! (starts to mutter about how she hates the emo menace) and sorry it was a long wait till I updated again, but I'm going on vacation soon and have to work to get enough money and all that. So I've spent less time near a computer, but luckily with this vacation means extra computer time…which means more chapters! I hope that helps at least some what! Lol

Bud10: yeah, I was reading over some of the other chapters with human's talking in them and I'm like…. "ok…which language are they talking now…didn't I add something to make it easier to read?" which I did, that sign just didn't show up on know why but it didn't…oh and…Thank you-- **runs away** hahahahahah!!

Oh, and everyone read through what I said…cause I think that'll lessen the confusion a bit…or it may add to it…I don't know, lol! Well on with the chapter!!

**(Chapter 10)**

Moonfell shivered as she tried to keep warm, which wasn't helping one bit!! She should have planed ahead and gotten something warm to wear…but did she? NO! Of course not, not Moonfell….she could DEAL with the cold!!

"A-Almost there, F-Frostbite…" She stuttered out as she tried to keep the cub warm on top of the nameless wolf.

And it was true, from the pictures that she had seen, she shouldn't be that far away…and Moonfell had a feeling she was earlier then she had thought she was going to be! But maybe she should check, just in case?

'_CUTTER!! SKYWISE!! Someone!! ANSWER ME!!'_ Moonfell sent, pausing in her rides run to send.

**(With Cutter and the Wolfriders)**

'_CUTTER!! SKYWISE!! Someone!! Answer me!!'_

Skywise stilled as Rayek started to tell them about war, had he just heard right?

"Shhhhh!!" Skywise quickly shushed everyone gathered and sent a reply to who he hoped he was sending a reply to.

'_OH! Thank the High Ones! I'm not lost!! Now tell me where you guys are! I want to get out of this cold!'_

Skywise quickly sent the location of the Go-Back strong hold and turned to his tribe mates, only saying two words…but those words meant a lot to those that were gathered and understood their meaning.

"Moonfell's back!"

**(Now let's get back to Moonfell)**

"Come on, No Name…That way!" Moonfell urged her ride into a run again, clutching Frostbite close to her until she saw the entrance that Skywise had sent to her.

"THERE IT IS!" She shouted over the wind, stopping the newly named "No Name" wolf and climbing to the ground, "thanks for the ride, bye!" Moonfell waved as the elder wolf trotted off, probably back to his small pack or something, she didn't know. She just hoped he lived happily or something.

"AOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" Moonfell howled as she neared the entrance in a full run, hardly able to contain herself with the excitement of seeing her tribe once again.

"MOONFELL!" Cutter shouted upon seeing his sister run into the stronghold and into his welcoming embrace.

"By the High Ones, Cutter! I was so worried!" Moonfell gushed, her grip on her brother tightening, "Skywise sends to me that something was up! That you got kidnapped! Then no one sends to me to update me!"

Cutter buried his face in his smaller sisters hair, "Sorry, my sister, we've just been so busy…"

"That's still not an excuse for leaving me out." Moonfell insisted, pulling back to stare accusingly at her brother, then she noticed his expression, "Cutter? What's wrong? Cutter?"

A pained look came onto her chiefs features as he tried to think of a way to tell his sister about One-Eye, who she always thought of as an uncle beside Strongbow.

Of course Moonfell knew about One-Eye, but she decided to play dumb. It wouldn't look good if she just KNEW everything that had happened, even though she wasn't even there and had no way of finding out otherwise.

In the end Cutter decided to Lock Send to his sister.

'_SHOLA, dear sister…One-Eye…he's……dead…………'_

'_W-What?'_

Cutter gave a silent nod as the younger of the two quickly reburied her self in his chest, refusing to look at anyone. Yes, she knew what he was about to tell her, but for some reason…reading about it….and actually being told it happened in REAL life…two completely different things!

"Who's this small pretty thing?"

Moonfell lifted her tear stained head a bit to glare at Kahvi, who Moonfell could feel right at this moment she wouldn't like at all.

"OH, go pluck your eyebrows! High Ones, if you didn't have boobs I'd start to wonder if you were actually female." Moonfell growled out before burring herself into her brother's chest once again.

"This is my sister, Moonfell." Cutter answered on behalf of his sister, still hugging her close and pretending as if she had not just insulted the chief of the Go-Backs.

"She sure has a sharp tongue." Kahvi growled out, glaring at the crying elf in Cutter's arms

"Better to insult you with, Troll." Moonfell snapped back, turning so she could give Kahvi a glare of her own.

"You play innocent!" Kahvi shouted, "But you are as foul as---"But she had been cut off as Strongbow aimed an arrow at her.

'_Don't even think about finishing that thought…can't you tell she's morning for someone she loved as a father?'_ Strongbow sent with a growl, not deterring in the slightest when Moonfell rushed to him and started to cry anew.

A few paces away, Skywise couldn't help but feel as if he was being left out.

Silently Strongbow lead Moonfell to sit beside him, Moonshade, Nightfall, Redlance, and Clearbrook as Cutter continued with the war issue.

"Are you ok?" Nightfall asked, handing over the morning girl to Clearbrook, who eagerly took her into her arms and nodding when Moonfell started apologizing.

Moonfell nodded, feeling more at home now that she was surrounded by her family that cared.

"Anyway, listen, pretty face…the High Ones' home belongs only to elves! We'll reach it someday, but no before we've destroyed our enemies! Now that you're here, you'll help us do that…! They're YOUR enemies, too!" Kahvi started, not noticing that even HER people were staring at Moonfell and weren't really paying attention.

"Nonsense!" Leetah jumped at the chance to add her voice, "You call yourselves "Go-Backs"—well, do it!" she moved forward a bit so she was behind a sitting Cutter, "Go back to the palace, but go safely…AROUND the mountains! You can avoid the trolls altogether and no more blood need be shed!"

""_Go safely around the mountains!"_ WONDERFUL!" Kahvi mocked, "Let's gather nuts and play six-sided stones wile we're at it!"

Moonfell glared at the Chief of the Go-Backs, "She's only tried to help…" she muttered, getting some nods from the Wolfriders around her.

"Your idea had been tried, Leetah, more than once. The Bo-Backs were once wanderers, following herds of great deer—never settling in one place for long. Then some eights of years ago…mysteriously…the PALACE began to call to them. It became their purpose…their goal to reclaim it. But the bold ones who tried to scale the peaks fell into traps or were cut down by Troll guards." Rayek said as he placed a comforting hand on Leetah's shoulder.

"And we've a long list of lost heroes who tried to find a safe pass AROUND the mountain range. No one's ever made it. No one wants to try now." A nameless Go-Back said as he was polishing his sword.

"Those much-eating Trolls mean to KEEP what they're stolen!" Another said this time female and eating a piece of meat. "There's no way to sneak past 'em so why sneak at all?"

"Besides, the call of the Palace is strongest RIGHT HERE!" Kahvi insisted.

"I'll say!" Suntop added, moving so he was closer to is aunt Moonfell, "It tugs and tugs at me like when I'm around Moonfell!"

Moonfell smiled at the blonde child and took him into her arms, burying her face in his hair.

"Then here we stay!" Kahvi continued as if Suntop hadn't even spoken, "Here we fight—until I spit Guttlekraw on my spear and ROAST him over these coals!"

"Aroree…" Skywise suddenly said, sending a look towards Moonfell, who also looked back at him, "She could've flown us all to the Palace, two by two. But I guess I can't blame her for fearing the risk of death like Lord Voll's…" he trailed off as Moonfell looked down at Suntop.

"Hmm…YOU can fly now, Black-hair!" Treestump suggested.

"It would take THREE of me to lift you, Fur-chin!" Rayek laughed as he stoked the fire. "I've been useful as a scout—but my floating skill is mot enough to carry me over the mountain's crest—not yet!"

"At least we know the Palace is REAL and it's ours by right. The Trolls can't hold us back any longer!" Cutter started again, looking up at his soul brother. "Even if they CAN prevent us from going over or around the mountains—they won't be suspecting us to go THROUGH! They're too busy defending the surface!"

"Go though?" Kahvi asked, "Your friend Two-Edge—that's what he wants us to do, eh?"

"It seems so. But my "Friend" had a scheme of his own that I can't figure out. What's worse, he's CRAZY!" Cutter wondered out loud.

"We're all a little crazy on the inside though." Moonfell added to help her brother from where she was still holding Suntop, even though others had started to move around.

Kahvi sent a glare at Moonfell, "Crazy or not, friend or foe, he'll get us into Guttlekraw's tunnels! The rest we can deal with! Isn't that so?" She turned to her tribe, then Cutter. "Well, Wolf Chief? Do we join forces?"

Cutter was silent for a moment as he walked towards Moonfell and stepped behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"War…" He began, facing his Tribe folk, "It's nothing new. It's what we used to have with the humans, though we didn't know the word. You didn't mind it when Bearclaw led you against the Tall Ones—because "The Way" was all you knew. Well, Bearclaw's dead and the Wolfriders and "The War" are part of something much BIGGER! Follow me and, like my father, I'll lead you into battle. But not for the OLD reasons—survival…territory…revenge…We'll be fighting for the Birth-Home of our race—where we'll find our beginnings and High Ones willing, and END to the Quest!"

Moonfell's eyes traveled over those who were gathered, not missing that Rayek was whispering something to his Rock Shaper.

'_The cub's finally admitted he's his father's son!'_ Treestump sent to Strongbow, though every Wolfrider could hear it, '_But Joyleaf's wisdom lives in him too. No one else could get me to risk my neck for what I can't see or touch!'_

"We can't back away now. I'm not afraid to make war if the High Ones' home will be our prize." Nightfall pointed out, giving her chief-friend a determined look.

"I just want to STAB something!" Everyone knew that was Pike's way of saying he'd follow his Chief, so no one called him out on it.

"One-Eye was the truest Wolfrider ever! He'd follow his chief no matter what! So will I." Scouter admitted, "But revenge matters more to me now, than the Palace!"

Silently Cutter turns to his sister, who looks up at him with a frown.

"I knew what "war" was before you did…" No one questioned how she knew, only the Go-Back's…but they didn't voice their questions. "I don't like it, war is horrible…more so from what I've seen of it. But and elf has got to do what an elf has got to do. You go off to war brother; I will stay and watch the cubs…that will be my duty." Moonfell smiled and raised, Suntop still in her arms as she walked over towards Ember, who had been awfully quiet during this whole thing.

"May our sword arm strengthen." Cutter muttered as the Go-Back's decided to go crazy.

Moonfell frowned at everyone started to strip and run towards love mates, this wasn't for her…she knew that RIGHT now!

"Come, Suntop, Ember…Follow the Go-Back children." She herded her brother's children towards the stairs, not missing the fact that Skywise had called her name.

"Why aren't you joining?" One of the eldest of the Go-Back children asked once everyone was gathered upstairs and seated.

Moonfell smiled at him, "I'm not really going into battle, now am I? I'm staying here with you children, so that defeats the purpose of what they're doing down there." Moonfell gestured with a hand towards the door where sounds of heated sex were getting through the cloth door. "Plus, I'm not like most elves."

Suntop gave a nod as he settled against his father's sister's side, Ember taking her place on the opposite side. "Moonfell isn't like any other Wolfrider, like my father…she's unique all her own!"

Moonfell smirked at him, knowing it was true. There was a lot to think about, maybe too much…but for now…she'd settle down and spend some time with the kids. Telling them stories to try to block out the adults, letting them play with Frostbite, who had been like Ember during this whole thing and kept quiet, and just enjoying the moment.

**(End Chapter 10)**

So, what you think? I liked his chapter a bit better then the other one, mainly because everyone's together again.

Also, I'm going to be taking a vacation…I'll be leaving Friday November 17 and wont be back home till the 26 or 27…but that doesn't mean I wont update. I may because I'll still have computer access, so never fear! I just thought I'd warn you just in case.

Also, read what I wrote to reviewers at the top, it may help answer some of your questions. Please read and review!

Ninja


	11. Finally, a place to belong

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN note: sorry it's been so long. I kind of had a falling out with ElfQuest. But lately I've been getting back into it, so expect more where this came from.

CHAPTER 11: Finally, a place to belong

The next morning, Moonfell was just saying goodbye to her family when she was approached by Skywise.

"You didn't join last night." The silver haired elf stated simply as he circled the dark haired woman.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"It wasn't for me." Moonfell felt her eyes narrow slightly as she stared at him, arms wrapped around herself. "I'm not really fighting…I had no right."

"Redlance did."

"But I'm not Redlance, now am I?"

Finally Skywise settles before the maiden, taking her hands in his, "No, I guess not." Star gazing blue eyes locked onto Moonfell's dull dark hazel, "Though I had wished you had."

"I was raised differently than you." Moonfell gave a small smile at him, "You know that. I was raised to believe that what…happened…isn't normal, and it isn't permitted for a respectable maiden. I was raised to believe to only have lifemates."

At this Skywise gave her a gentle smile, leaning forward to place a kiss on pale skin. "I think that's why I like you most, Moonfell, because you are so selective."

A sort of sad smile appeared on Moonfell's lips as she bid the rest of her family goodbye, gathering Suntop and Ember closer to herself as they watched them go.

"I send a prayer above…please watch over my brother, my brothers mate, and my tribe." Moonfell muttered to herself, close to tears as Skywise gave her one final wishful glance before following everyone else.

But no matter how effected Moonfell was at this moment, she wouldn't change her decision. No matter how much she wished it differently, she wasn't technically apart of the story. She was an add-on character, and as such would always play a secondary role in her new life and the event in it.

In some way, it suited the dark haired girl. She never liked war, even though she knew how to fight and defend herself. But, in another way, she so wanted to be there with her brother and her tribe to defend their High Ones given right to their birth-place.

"Come, kids." Moonfell muttered after a few minutes of just staring at the entrance, "Let's go see if these Go-Back's don't have some clothes to spare for me, it's cold."

"I think Moonshade may have made you something…" Redlance said as he followed the three where Moonfell assumed the weaver would keep their clothes and such.

"Not another one!"

Moonfell raised an eyebrow at the Go-Back woman who spoke, mentally wondering where she had seen her.

"Don't you Wolfrider's know how to dress?" She muttered darkly, going through the furs before her to presumably find proper clothing for Moonfell.

Redlance gave a snort, trying to hide his smile behind a hand as a heated look entered dark hazel eyes.

Growling low in her throat, Moonfell quickly snatched the Go-Back woman by her collar, lifting them in the air as she did. "Don't you Go-Back's know how to THINK!?" Moonfell growled, shaking the woman slightly, "We're from far away, the deserts and the forests—wouldn't that make you at least think that we are dressed for that life, not yours! You narrow minded, simpletons!"

Moonfell dropped the woman on her backside as she took over looking for clothing, easily seeing a pile of furs that Moonshade had been working on. It took a bit to finish because of her lack of knowledge where making clothing was concerned but after a while Moonfell was able to make herself a pair of black leggings, a white fur skirt that was unfortunately longer on one side than the other, and a long sleeved shirt with fur rims.

It wasn't much, but it was warmer than what she was used to.

Finally, the young elf girl slipped on her black boots and went to join Redlance as the children gathered around them.

Moonfell didn't know exactly how Redlance did it. She certainly didn't have the patience to answer every question the young ones posed to him, nor was she considered gentle to most like he was. To her he was a complete enigma, something to be admired and inspired by.

Maybe it came with age, maybe not. Either way, Moonfell was grateful that her tribe had him, and she was grateful he was the way he was.

It almost made her sad about what would happen in little more than a few hours.

"Why didn't you two join your tribe in the war?" One Go-Back child asked as Moonfell approached, strapping on her last belt with multiple daggers on it, "_You_ certainly look as if you're ready for a war."

"For Redlance, I really don't think he has it in him to go to "war"." Moonfell stated simply, sitting beside the red haired male with a smile as Suntop climbed onto her lap just as Ember was doing to Redlance, "This doesn't mean he doesn't know how to fight, just that he's wise enough to know when it's needed and when it's not."

"This is needed!" Another child snapped at her, glaring as if trying to prove his point.

"Maybe, but it isn't war." Moonfell gave a sad smile, her mind going over her history books back on Earth and the war that was probably still happening in Iraq. "This is just a petty fight between two tribes to me. I've read, and even seen a bit, of real war."

The children quieted down, moving closer to the strange pale elf maiden as if she was about to tell a great story.

"I've read of bombs falling from the sky that can wipe out this entire mountain and civilizations in one go, then corrupting those who were lucky enough to survive. Twisting them until they're little more than freaks of nature." A sick look appeared on Moonfell's face as she remembered the horrors of World War II, "I've seen wars where an entire group of people are gathered only to be murdered in cold blood and in the most gruesome of ways just for Blood Purity. They made their skin into gloves, shades, things! Burned them alive in hearths so their ashes fell down upon the populace like snow."

Moonfell shook her head, "No, you know nothing of true war. You know nothing of mechanical warfare or chemical warfare…and I pray to the High Ones that you never will. I pray you will never know those true horrors and you will keep your innocent, naive way of thinking this is war."

Silently, Redlance placed a hand on Moonfell's shoulder. He didn't know about Earth, but he knew that Moonfell had disappeared form them, probably even to a different world, and thus knew things they did not. He was understanding of that, as was his nature, and he also understood the need for the change of subject.

"So, children, do you know of the seasons?"

Bearclaw's Daughter smiled gratefully at her tribe mate, settling back to listen to him talk, once in a while playing with the bright curls on top of Suntop's head.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Moonfell had just been fixing some children something to eat when she heard Suntop's voice call out to someone.

Hazel eyes glanced up, while trying to push Frostbite to the side so he wouldn't be so close to the fires, a sense of dread slowly appearing in her gut.

"What is it?" Redlance went to the boy, Ember right on his tail.

"The wall!" Suntop said in wonder, "Someone's shaping it trying to get in!"

"That can't be good." Moonfell felt herself saying, moving to stand by her family, slipping a cub in her pouch at her side so Frostbite wouldn't run away.

"Is it Ekura?"

"I don't know!" Suntop answered one of the Go-Back elders just before the hole in the wall was made, sending in a gust of freezing cold air.

"I'll check it out." Redlance stated simply, taking the lance someone handed him and entering the hole to look at what had made it.

Moonfell, on the other hand, grabbed a few daggers from one of her belts, facing the other direction. "I smell a rat." She said simply as way of explanation, "Children, you better hide."

No sooner had the words left her lips when an arrow shot out of seemingly no where, getting a Go-Back by the name of Kiv in the side.

"We're being attacked! Trolls!" Suntop shouted, alerting everyone to the chaos that was about to ensue.

"Cubs! Hide!" Redlance shouted, running back, but it was too late.

Trolls were pouring in from the hole and the entrance and it was obvious they were greatly outnumbered.

Handing Frostbite to Suntop, Moonfell stepped up to the hole. Silently she threw daggers out at the figures, smirking when she heard grunts and falls.

It was right then that Moonfell felt that she knew she had made the right choice. She could fight, but this was where she was most needed. Those gathered here didn't have a magic user to make battling easier on them, but now they did.

This was her place.

Dodging an arrow, Moonfell sent out more daggers while gliding up into the air to avoid anything sent at her.

Yes, this was where she belonged.


	12. The Time of Forgetting

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Chapter 12: The time of Forgetting**_

Moonfell was dead on her feet as she collapsed from the air.

They had done it, they had won! So out numbered against seemingly wave after wave of troll that invaded the Go-Back home, but they had won.

Feeling a cold nose against her cheek, hazel eyes weakly opened to stare at a light colored wolf holding a black and white cub in his mouth, staring worriedly at her.

"Starjumper?" Moonfell gave a small smile, but was unable to move her hurt and tired body. She had gotten a pretty bad cut in the side where an arrow embedded itself, blood leaking out of the wound.

The small cub whimpered, being let down so he could cuddle into his partner's side.

The woman had just started to slip into a healing slumber when she heard a voice call out.

"Starjumper you made it! Oh no, Moonfell!"

Suddenly Moonfell felt herself being lifted into arms and opened her eyes to stare into the dark grey of Skywise.

"Skywise?"

"Yes, it's me! Are you okay?"

A smirk appeared on pale lips as Moonfell gave a chuckle, "Yeah, I'm fine…just tired."

"Why aren't you healing yourself? Didn't you wish for that?" His voice was near panic.

"I'm too tired." As if to prove her point, Moonfell gave a yawn, "I'll heal while I sleep…stop being a worry wart."

'_Is she going to be okay?'_ I heard Treestump send to Skywise, worry evident in his sending's.

'_I…I think so.'_

Giving her tribe mate's a small smile, Moonfell finally fell asleep, her body naturally taking over the healing process as her mind rested.

When Moonfell woke again she was in the throne room with everyone gathered around. Frostbite was laying beside her, growling at anyone that got too close, and Skywise was leaning on Starjumper as he kept watch.

Her side hurt like nothing before, but it was no longer bleeding and would probably leave little more than a faint line of a scar.

Sitting up, and ignoring the pain, Moonfell gently pet Frostbite's head as he barked happily, alerting Skywise.

"Moonfell."

Glancing up she gave her friend a smile, "Told you all I needed was sleep. How long was I out?"

"An hour or so, not too long. Leetah helped your healing a bit, so it didn't take that long."

"That's good; I'll have to thank her." Moonfell glanced up, "Where are they?"

An awkward silence surrounded the two of them, Skywise taking on a hesitant look on his face before he sat beside her.

"Moonfell…something happened." He started, ignoring her confused expression before he continued, "It's about One-Eye…Leetah healed him, he's alive."

Surprise shined on her pale face, "What?!" She didn't remember this. She knew he had died before he did, Moonfell distinctly remembered that—but she didn't remember this. As Katty Moon she knew she read all the way to at least Tyleet, she even remembered some of that story line.

But this she didn't remember. This, she knew nothing about.

She had forgotten.

Skywise took her surprise to mean something else and he continued, "But, his spirit has passed. He's alive, but not alive."

Confused over her lack of memory yet not knowing if it was a good or bad thing, Moonfell tried to calm her breathing. She was forgetting, she didn't know when it had happened…but she was starting to forget.

And this scared her.

"Moonfell?"

Quickly turning to Skywise, Moonfell stared at him wide eyed. "Poor Clearbrook and Scouter." Was all she could say, all she could really feel over her slight panic at realizing she was forgetting.

Skywise gave her a sorrowful look and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close so he could comfort his friend. "I know, it was a shock to all of us. But we'll be okay…I hope."

Moonfell nodded, burying her face in his chest, "Me too."

Glancing around, Moonfell looked on at the pain and war that the elves had fought. It was a far cry from the war that she knew as a human on Earth, but there was still death. It may not be deaths by the thousands and millions as she was used to, but it was still here.

And still there, like with the wars she knew, were those few survivors that survived to life a half life of morning their loved ones.

'No matter how you look at it,' Moonfell thought, 'Death is death…period. Leetah can fight all she wants, but it will likely come for everyone. We are born dying, even the immortals.'

Shuddering at her morbid thoughts, the girl stood up finally, little Frostbite in her arms. "I wish there will never be war like this ever again. It changes elves."

Skywise nodded, glancing down at Cutter and his family, "Yes, it does."

"I am forgetting." Moonfell continued, watching as the Go-Back woman that had "helped" her with her clothing glare over at them. She remembered her now; she had been one of the women to join with Skywise before the fighting started.

'No wonder…she was jealous.' Moonfell gave a silent snort but continued what she had been saying, voicing her fears. "I am forgetting that which I think I shouldn't, and I'm afraid. Is it because I am finally completely submerged in this world…or something else? It scares me to know that even though I remember some and others do not, it wont matter because we all die in the end."

Pale hands lightly grasped her shoulders, bringing her close to a firm warm chest as Skywise wrapped his arms around her. "Don't say that, we're not going to die. Even if you forget, it's for the best. You wont be haunted by what you know."

"I am; I'm going to die." Moonfell surprised herself in saying the dreaded phrase, "I know it, and I welcome it."

And, shockingly, she was. Moonfell felt no fear at the thought of dying, even welcomed it. This didn't mean that she wanted to die at that exact moment, but it also didn't mean that she would be afraid when it finally happened.

It was strange to come to this realization, yet a relief at the same time. She wasn't afraid, and that was always something to be grateful for.

Skywise seemed shocked by her words, but he said nothing except drag her forward to join the circle singing and dancing for the dead.

Later it was time to finally go to the Castle, and for this Moonfell was most wary. Technically, she was a human—so would she even be allowed inside?

Not wanting to voice her fears, she just followed her brother as they approached a large half finished sphere that surrounded the ship.

"Wow, it's huge." Moonfell stared up at the sky, hardly even able to see where one piece of metal wall ended and started another.

"You may do as you will—I've been patient long enough!" Rayek suddenly shouted, lifting up in the air to take him and Ekura over the wall.

"Cheater!" Moonfell called out, also lifting herself in the air a little from where she stood beside Skywise.

"Why don't you go?" The silver haired male smirked, gesturing up at the sky. He didn't seem that shocked about Moonfell's sudden ability to fly, but then again he probably just assumed she had wished for it.

"I don't have enough strength to lift everyone." Moonfell settled herself back onto the ground, "We should all go together, as one…right?"

Skywise couldn't help but give her a beaming smile, nodding as he wrapped an arm around her, lightly ruffling her hair.

Suddenly troll's appeared, and not just any type of trolls.

Moonfell growled low in her throat, glaring at Picknose and his brood. Flashes of memory that was hers yet wasn't went though her minds eye. She was their slave once upon a time, and she would never forget it.

Walking right up to the now troll king, Moonfell smile cruelly at him.

"Ah, little slave, how are you?" Picknose sneered, right before he got slapped in the face.

"I should just do away with you, you no good dirt monger!" Moonfell practically hissed out, quickly being held back by both Cutter and Skywise.

"Calm down, sister!" Cutter tried to calm her, "I know they wronged you in the past."

"They made me their little slave!" Moonfell snapped, her fangs flashing in the light as she kept trying to fight to get to Picknose. Just one more hit, that's all she wanted, just one more hit.

"But they helped us win! We owe them much!" Skywise reasoned.

"It's okay."

Everything stilled as Picknose stepped closer to Moonfell, a smirk on his face. "I now know what being a slave is like, little elf, and we took our retribution in this fight. You deserve the same treatment."

Moonfell stared up at the new King Picknose, well…wasn't that very out of character for him?

"What do you want?"

"Just one more hit." Moonfell immediately answered, blinking up at him innocently.

"Then take it."

Brushing off her brother and Skywise, Moonfell felt herself float in the air and moved so she was right before the troll. Holding back her arm as if she was going to hit him, she instead kicked him in the face.

Smirking at the bloody nose that she had given the troll, Moonfell giggled to herself and floated away, completely ignoring the amused looks of Wolfrider and Go-Back alike.

"She was a slave?" Kahvi asked Leetah, watching the girl land by her brother's side, arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Unfortunately." Leetah sighed, "Cutter and his tribe rescued her right before they found my village."

"You should say thanks when someone does you a favor!" Picknose snorted at Cutter.

Intently listening into their conversation, Moonfell hadn't heard what had been discussed between Kahvi and Leetah.

"But I'll tell you." Picknose continued, lightly sniffling to clear his nasal passageways from blood, "I want to show you once and for all how you've wasted your time. There's nothing of value in the castle. It's been picked over!"

Hazel eyes glanced over at the hole the troll's made in the great wall, a sense of being suddenly enveloping her.

"It's not even a fit place to live! Once you see that, I expect you to mount your pup-dogs and head somewhere far away! The farther the better!" Picknose continued, only to be ignored, "I'm king here now and I don't want any more trouble from you!"

Rolling her eyes as she picked up Frostbite from where he had been hunting a small snow mouse, Moonfell followed her family inside. She mentally braced herself just in case she was thrown aside or something because after all, she wasn't really elf now was she?

Taking Suntop by the hand, Moonfell took a deep breath before finally walking the first steps into the large practically glowing castle before her….

And nothing happened.

She wasn't expelled from this place.

Moonfell smiled happily, hugging herself as she stared up at the ceiling of the Palace. So…she was home.

"Oooh!" Suntop giggled happily, "My magic feeling! It tickles all over! Feels good!"

Smirking at the small child, Moonfell lightly ruffled his hair.

"Mother! Father! Aunt Moonfell! That wolf…" Suddenly the small boy pointed to a weak wolf in the corner.

Frowning, Moonfell stared at the wolf, her mind feeling fuzzy. Again she was trying to remember…yet couldn't quite grasp what was about to happen. She knew the would was a High One…but what one? What was going to happen after this?

"Don't go near her!" Leetah tried to stop her son, "She's sick1 there's no telling what she might do!"

"Then you must heal her, mother!" Suntop started forward, "Besides my magic feeling says I should go to her!"

Quickly going to the wolf female, Suntop knelt beside her, "Maybe she's my wolf friend."

"I don't think so, Suntop." Moonfell muttered rushing to his side just as Leetah was.

"Great sun! Wh-What's happening?"

Moonfell watched in shock and awe as the wolf slowly, painfully, shifted it's shape to reveal a woman…and elfish woman.

Stumbling, Moonfell was grateful for Skywise who easily caught her as the Wolfrider's as one gasped.

"Timmorn's blood!" Nightfall swore.

"No…Timmorn's mother!"

Covering her mouth, Moonfell gulped and finally did fall to her knees. It all came back to her with clear clarity; Timmain was the wolf…Timmain, mother to all Wolfriders.

"She was with us in the mountains…and we never knew!" Moonshade whispered, leaning heavily on her lifemate.

"Timmain—she became a wolf to save her tribe and now the palace has returned her to us—as a high one!"

Dewshine, the brave little soul, was the first to move. She slowly approached the High One and wrapped her slain wolf friends hide around Timmain, to warm her.

The High One seemed confused at first as she shakily got to her feet. She looked at others with eyes that said she wasn't exactly seeing them, yet she was. And how she talked, with such an accent that had never graced the ears of those gathered…She really was a high one.

And it wasn't just the way she was so tall.

Shaking all over, feeling as if she was intruding but at the same time belonged, Moonfell was warring within herself. Here was the mother to all Wolfriders, her tribe, herself. Yet, wasn't she human at one point?

It all was just very confusing.

"T-Timmain? I am Cutter. These are the Wolfriders. Your son, Timmorn, was our first chief. Eight and one of his descendants have ruled and died since then."

Suddenly the tall woman turned on Cutter, surprise evident on her face. "Died? Why?" She demanded before it seemed to come to her, "Of course! The blood! This world would not accept us unless we became part of it. So small! A sensible change. Easy to hide—easy to live on scarce meat."

Slowly rising from the ground Moonfell unconsciously held her breath as Timmain then rounded on the trolls, followed by Strongbow.

Strongbow staggered away from the High One, blocking his mind from everyone save his lifemate.

Moonfell mentally wondered about this, considering she had no memory of what was being said, or what will be said. She would have wondered more about this if it wasn't for the fact that Timmain had suddenly turned her forever seeing eyes on herself.

Shrinking away from the tall woman, Moonfell cast her eyes down.

"A human, yet not a human." Timmain said, reaching out to lightly touch Moonfell's large ears, "There you are, but here you're not…strange. But I see, you belong here as if you were born here."

"I was." Moonfell finally looked up, pleading for an agreement from Timmain in her hazel eyes.

"Yes, you were. Yet, too powerful…you need more weakening." Timmain muttered, looking around once again, "I see many wounds here. You are a healer of some small ability?"

Looking down, Moonfell shrank away once again as Leetah explained One-Eye's situation.

'Too powerful?' Moonfell thought, looking down at her hands. 'I had given away all those gifts, and even made it so it's just once a year…do I need to take away more. I don't want to be so power hungry that I end up like the trolls or the humans…or Winnowill.'

Moonfell was seriously worried over her sanity, a streak of cold panic also mixing into it. But she held this in so no one would notice and turned to face the High One, Timmain. No matter what the future held, she would hold her head high.

If she was too powerful, then fine, she'd do something, anything, to weaken herself. She wanted to fit in, wanted to be just like any other Wolfrider. She didn't want to explode from being too powerful and not having enough room to hold all the magic.

She knew one day she would die…but one thing she knew, she wouldn't die because she was so greedy to have too many special powers.

_**END CHAPTER!**_


	13. Panic Slightly Before Learning

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Warning: Unbeta'd…slight angst…Mary Sue. You know, the basics.

_**CHAPTER 13: Panic slightly before learning**_

"Moonfell…?" Skywise's voice interrupted the elfin female's thoughts. She looked up at the silver haired Wolfrider in a sort of a daze, her mind still going a thousand miles a minute. She ignored everything around her but her thoughts. She hardly even noticed Skywise sitting before her, obviously worried.

She was too powerful. No normal elf was as powerful as she was. It wasn't natural. Even a High One wasn't as powerful as she was…something must be done! Should she wish away all her powers? That would suck; she kind of already fell in love with the gliding ability. As Katty she had been afraid of heights—but as Moonfell she loved flying around as if she were swimming in the air. Swimming had always been a pleasurable pastime for her. Maybe she should wish away it all but that one. But there was also the little thing about HAVING to wish or die from withdrawal.

What had Savah said?

It was a part of her? That if she didn't wish; she would die or something? It seemed like so long ago—she could hardly remember. Was she forgetting the past as well? It was bad enough she was forgetting things from the future—must she forget the past as well? Really live in the "Now" of thought like the wolves do? Like the Wolfrider's try to do?

Suddenly feeling a cold four fingered hand settled it's self on her shoulder Moonfell turned dazed eyes up above her head. Skywise watched his friend with obvious concern. He couldn't tell what was going on inside her mind. It was blocked to him. Silently he helped the woman to her feet and led her after the rest. She stumbled after him, her limp hand in his. Moonfell could be a million miles away for all he knew. She certainly wasn't there with them at the moment. Even her normally dull eyes were darkened even more, almost bottomless as she disappeared into her thoughts. Even her pale face, normally so full of expressions and emotions, was completely blank and stupid with her mouth slightly open. He was worried; what could she be thinking?

At that moment Moonfell was thinking something very simple. What was she? A freak of nature? An impossibility that had no place in The Palace. Even Timmain had said she was here without being here. She was human without being human. She was…a freak. She wasn't a Wolfrider—was she?

Head full of questions and fears and wonderings Moonfell stumbled after Skywise. She probably would have fell flat on her face several times if it hadn't been for him. She owed him for stopping a few less bruises. But that still didn't help her dilemma.

What was wrong with her? What made her so different from everyone else that what had happened to her—had happened? Where the heck was Crystalwater?

Moonfell felt a headache coming on.

Stumbling into Skywise, Moonfell felt his arms go around her to steady her. Finally coming out of the inner workings of her own worrisome mind, Moonfell looked around. They were in an opening to room. Vaguely Moonfell's mind produced a picture of two scroll-like pillars in a room of rainbows and white light. The picture didn't really register, though. She knew but she didn't know. Moonfell's mind was in a constant storm of confusion as she watched as if detached from herself as her tribe slowly piled into the room.

The room wasn't filled with light and rainbows at the moment. It was dark and dank and smelled stale and dusty. It was as if no one had entered the room in centuries, which was probably the case. Unconsciously Moonfell moved closer to Skywise as Timmain rushed to the lone throne where a decayed body still lie sitting.

It was only when Timmain had Petalwing and Crystalwater (so that's where it'd been off to…) wrap her in wrapstuff that Moonfell finally came back to herself. Panic screamed in her mind as she suddenly stumbled forward. "Wait! You have to tell me! Why? Why me? Why am I-?" Moonfell's panicked stricken voice slowly trailed off. Timmain didn't even acknowledge her. She ignored all the Wolfrider's pleas to stay. Yet she knew, even if she hadn't been told or sent to. Timmain had still answered her without answering.

'You Will Know."

That was her only assurance. As little and as feeble as it was—that was all she had.

Falling to her knees by the platform that held the throne, Moonfell stared at her four fingered hand in her lap. Four fingers were wonderful, she realized in her crazed moment. She had never really liked the sight of her five fingered hand. It had always seemed too crowed. Sure, she had liked her pinky fairly well. It had helped her with so many tasks such as typing on a computer, gesturing, and drinking tea properly. But staring at her slim hands now she realized it was also a completely useless finger. She was happy not to have it. Maybe she really was crazy?

Feeling cool arms go around her Moonfell gave a small jump in Skywise's embrace. Frostbite nuzzled into her side from his pouch. In the back of her mind she wondered where the other wolves were, or if Crystalwater would follow her around like it used to. She thought and wondered anything but the events plaguing her mind at the moment.

As Skywise tried to comfort his friend beside them Leetah was doing the same for her lifemate. He couldn't really claim Moonfell as a lifemate, or even a lovemate. He hadn't received more than a kiss from her—she was so different than them. Her thought processes and beliefs were so strange and humanlike. Yet, he was still her friend. He cared for her deeply and probably always will for the rest of his living days. Moonfell, like his soul brother and his family, had always had a special place in his heart and always will. He comforted her as best he could even if it was slightly out of character with him.

"I…am Timmain!" Suddenly Suntop's voice cried out, startling the gathered survivors to the war. But it wasn't Suntop that was speaking. It was certainly his body—but his eyes stared blankly ahead of him, his eyes a different color than the aqua of before. His voice wasn't his either. Instead it sounded as if it were a mix of both the small child's and the High One, Timmain. "I will speak through the mind and heart of this child in words you can understand!"

Light suddenly erupted from the two recently up righted pillars. Moonfell suddenly remembered as had happened before: the Scroll of Colors. Suntop was going to tell them their history. Also—there was a small chance that maybe he could answer some of her own questions.

"Look upon the Scroll of Colors!" Timmain told them through Suntop as images started appearing in the rainbow of light. Moonfell saw a butterfly, a bird, bugs—even the possible outline of a cat. "As it turns you will learn the history of the High Ones. Read it, and I will explain what you see."

From the floor Ember moved cautiously toward her twin, hovering just inches from his tranced out body. Behind her, still holding his arms around her, Moonfell heard Skywise mutter something about eggs.

Pike, who was nearby and had obviously heard him, of course questioned him.

"Egg! Remember?" Skywise tried to explain what he meant. Pike seemed to understand, but Moonfell let it go over her head. Suntop had started his tale. She listened carefully in helpless hope that something, anything, could be added or mentioned. Anything at all that might help her find out what was so different about her. Why was she so special?

"The High Ones came here from…elsewhere." Suntop spoke causing Moonfell to roll her eyes. As if that wasn't an obvious thing. "Their worlds, lifeless now, lived long as worlds go and bore many young as worlds do. The early High Ones depended on their land for survival, until they tamed it, and made it depend on them. The gift you call magic slept in their bodies, but their tools and weapons gave them so much power that they did not look inside themselves for other sources. In time all their lands and waters were not enough to sustain their numbers."

Moonfell perked up as the story continued. She was overly eager to hear more. She felt as if she should know something, should know what's going to be said—yet she did not. She didn't even remember anything of this until Suntop was already done saying it. Even then Moonfell suspected it was more her remembering what he said now than what she had read then.

"So some found other worlds to dwell on, and a star's lifetime passed before descendants of those travelers went back to see the High One's birthplace. The Returned Ones chose to stay and aid the used-up world they found. In doing so these caretakers awakened their inner magic. It took the place of tools as they eased the aging land through the last of its life."

As Suntop spoke the Scroll of Colors twisted this way and that in an array of light and shades. It pictured something that the comics had failed to capture—motion picture. It was as if Moonfell was watching a movie from long ago, as if she were a kid again. She saw scenes in the Scroll are that the artists hadn't captured—the in-between stuff she hadn't even thought about. It fascinated her to watch a movie once again. Except; this wasn't a movie and it wasn't fiction. It was all too real. It was their history.

"But purpose changes with time. The High Ones became absorbed in exploring the limits of their powers. Death and Birth happened to them less and less often and even shape and substance lost meaning for them for both, they learned could be changed at will."

'Thus the birth of the immortal and the shape shifters.' Moonfell found herself thinking as she watched an alien elf shift its self into a strange oxen beast to a firry bird within seconds.

"Then came the choice," Suntop's strange voice drew them in. "the choice which, once made, defined the nature of the High Ones for all time!" And then suddenly Suntop collapsed. "I-I tire...The Scroll is heavy."

Leetah and Cutter wasted no time in rushing to their fallen cub. "Her words!" Leetah realized as she reached out as if to heal her son, "She tires! But Suntop feels it!"

Unable to hear his once love, possibly still his loves, voice holding such distress Rayek stepped forward. Using his levitating abilities he took up one side of the scrolls. "This is no time to stop; not while I can help!" He growled out, hands posed out in front of him. "Go on, Timmain we must hear the rest!"

"My thanks." Timmain said through the young Wolfrider, "You do well." Shakily the small child body got to his feet, staring straight up ahead of him without actually seeing anything. "We, for I existed by then, learned to send our spirits "out". These little deaths tempted us to abandon our bodies altogether, for it is very peaceful without flesh and the senses. But we chose form and all the pleasures and pains that go with it! We chose immortality seasoned with chance rather than tranquility. There was no new growth or knowledge to be had on our finished world, so once again we looked to the stars—and to a new goal…experience!"

They watched as the Scroll showed them the choice made, the dancing—the sex. Moonfell blushed slightly and would have turned away if she hadn't known Skywise would have teased her to hell and back for doing so. As it was he still smirked down at her and gave her a little squeeze causing her to roll her dull eyes once again.

"As humbling reminders of the beings who had but one shape and a limited life span, we took small ground-digging apes and winged insects—the last animals left on our world—and we bonded into many groups. Each group raised and sealed about itself, like a folded blossom, a shell made from our dying soil. Then, one by one, the shells floated toward the twinkling points in the sky."

'_The Trolls and The Preservers.'_ Moonfell sent to Skywise without actually knowing she had done so. Silently she pointed to the familiar shapes of the two creatures. Behind her Skywise nodded, agreeing with her. She could tell it was getting to the part he liked most—anything having to do with the stars.

"It is far from dead, the vast sea where all stars swim. Anything we needed, from air to breathe, to food to eat; we made from the matter we collected from the blackness between suns. And those suns gave warmth to different worlds—some teeming with life. We visited many; the very first scouts being sent into the world to transfer bodies with residences of the world. They mingled with the creatures they met, gathering information before returning."

Gasping happily, Moonfell tugged at Skywise's sleeve. That sounded awfully familiar with her own situation. She had been sent out into another body, Katty Moon's, and had come back! That had to be what had happened to her! She didn't remember this in the books—but then again she didn't remember much from the books now. She was forgetting so much. This whole Scroll learning session? Completely drawing a blank now. What she had thought she had read in the books was no longer reciting itself in her mind. It was as if she had forgotten and was learning anew.

Gesturing happily at the toad-like creatures on the "screen", Moonfell happily told her friend, "That had to have been what happened to me! I was "sent out" as a scout on Earth!"

"Must be." Skywise muttered distractedly, Moonfell got the impression he wasn't paying attention to her.

"I'm not a freak of nature!" Although, Moonfell could care less at the moment.

"These Scouts drew the magic of the elements in order to do what they did; making almost anything, abilities, out of thin air. Most grew too powerful in their greed and eventually never returned when greeted with a planet with more power than the last. We had found, though, that upon birthing the Scouts became less powerful as if splitting with certain gifts they willed upon themselves."

Frowning, Moonfell stiffened in Skywise's arms. Did Timmain just tell her to go and get knocked up?

Suntop with Timmain's voice continued. "The Scroll of Colors will tell you all of these adventures someday, but now you must learn why my bond group came to this world of two moons and how we became exiles in the wrong place—and time!"

The scrolls picked up their pace in spinning, more light flooded the tiny room. It blinded Moonfell for just one moment before her eyes adjusted to the new light.

"I don't understand! How can she continue to use her powers while wrapped in a cocoon that stops time?" Rayek wondered out loud as the scrolls turned with barely any of his powers in use.

From the top of Timmain's head Crystalwater and Petalwing stared giggling. "Think-do magic never stop. Wrapstuff or no! Preservers take good care of stillquiet guiders—ones who make castle fly!" Petalwing giggled happily.

"No need food. No need move—just think-do!" Crystalwater added in happily.

"Like Door and Brace, only worse! Is that it, Petalwing?" Leetah angrily demanded, "If that's what you're for…"

"Awww—is good." Petalwing grumbled, "Wrapstuff! Pretty was-growler highthing say so!"

"Good?" Leetah turned to the screen of the Scroll, watching as the alien elf-like creatures played with the preservers with tiny trolls in the background. "A living death is monstrous! It's…" But her protests were drowned out by her lifemate as their son continued the tale of the origins of them all.

"Our travels carried us so far and so long that we saw many generations of our little pets come and go. Our shell, suffused with shape-changing magic, could not help but affect them. Eventually, they became as long lived as we! The burrowers and winged ones evolved, gained thought and speech. But while the preservers were willing helpers, the ones you call trolls were willful and independent.

"For their own sakes, not for ours, the trolls kept our floating shell in perfect order. But when they saw their chance, finally, to be free of us, they thought nothing of the consequences of their actions. In all our travels we had yet to meet with another shell. We yearned to share our gained knowledge, to touch and be touched by others of our unique kind. Where were our fellow wanderers? One answer seemed to be cloaked within the shared legends of humans who inhabited a small, double-mooned word. No matter their outward differences, these humans depicted, through art and craft, magical beings—immortals—with traits and powers like ours.

"We wondered if other High Ones had visited and stayed on that world, becoming the source of such vivid human lore. If so, could we do the same, and perhaps reunite with our long lost kin?"

With rising horror they watched the Scroll of Colors as it depicted the past events. The trolls working, much like slaves as Moonfell had been. She found it a sort of ironic twist of fate that though they had once been servants (possibly by their own free will) before they came to this world that they now forced elves to become what they had once been. It was as if their ancestors were reaping revenge through the decades. Well, Moonfell found it funny. The next pictures were one of the humans of the world, many drawing or telling stories of the "little spirits" that were elves. Then—the revolt of the trolls.

"Choosing a place to appear where the fold seemed, by all their stories and art, to be especially fond of wood spirits, elves and trolls, we took shapes to match those images and transformed our shell into a Palace. We hoped that humans would dare to approach their legends-come-to-life, and that from them we'd obtain clues to the whereabouts of others of our race. Our stay would be brief, for even from afar we sensed the two-mooned world's draining effects on our powers. Our Scouts drawing powers from the world's moons instead of the world itself seemed to only prove its draining abilities."

Here Suntop took a pause in his speech, as if Timmain was lost in her own thoughts. For a moment Moonfell thought she saw Suntop's beautiful aqua eyes before they zoned out once more into a bottomless black.

Timmain continued using Suntop, "Although we never intended to remain, the mischievous trolls wished to! At the moment of our descent, one of the trolls slashed open the Guider's cocoons! In the shock of sudden exposure, the Guiders lost control!" The scene depicted on the Scroll showed the horrors the High Ones faced. "Their linked minds surged with misdirected power, hurling us off course—and into chaos!"

Skywise tightened his hold around Moonfell as they watched the Palace crash land from the sky. She returned the embrace by clutching at his arms with her pale hands.

"We crashed, than recovered only to find it was the same world, but much younger, harsh and unfriendly." On the screen a red haired elf tried to communicate with a caveman-like human. "The bestial humans seemed to have no thoughts—save for survival." The caveman struck the elf down in cold blood, causing many to gasp in horror. "Those of us who escaped were driven into the woods, while the trolls burrowed underground. The humans claimed our Palace and prevented our return to it. The constant use of magic, which served us poorly here, had left us weak and unfit. Learning to live off the cold land was hard and painful. We longed for the stars…"

"And still do!" Skywise called with an awed smile. Everyone knew his love for the sky and just now seemed to realize the reasons behind it. They were from the stars—Skywise was probably giddy.

"The rest, you know." Timmain concluded, her voice slowly fading from Suntop's vocal cords. "You are the scattered children of the High Ones and the Trolls. You are the sturdy result of generations of change. But the Wolfriders are more! They alone share blood with beasts born of this world. It was my gift to my son!" As she slowly left Suntop's body the scrolls floated back to their pedestals. "He was the first of us to have right to call the land his own! If you choose, Wolfriders, you too have that right and none can…take it from you…"

Leetah and Ember went to their tired relative. Leetah's healing touch went to his back, easing his tired body. Meanwhile everyone around them were buzzing with opinions and exclamations over what they had just been told. Moonfell smiled over at Suntop, proud of him for carrying the burden of a High One inside his mind—allowing her to speak through him. It was something she knew she would have never been able to do!

Suddenly Moonshade's voice rang out in the small room. Her shout of her lifemate causing Moonfell to twist frantically in Skywise's arms. Gripping his hand urgently he finally let her go after a few moments, watching behind her as she went to her father-figure's aid.

A few moments later Moonfell was clutching at Strongbow's hand as they gathered around him.

"We all knew he was wounded," Treestump grumbled, inspecting his injured tribe mate. "but he just shrugged us off! Sword must've jabbed through the seam where his metal vest was buckled together—deeper than we thought!"

"Just like him—never made a sound!" Pike sighed as he over looked the four on the ground with Cutter.

"Where is Leetah?" Moonshade demanded, Moonfell already standing to go get her.

"No!" Strongbow protested in his gruff weak voice, something Moonfell had hardly any memory over. "Let her be! I know what she feels…She doesn't need more pain!"

"And so just let you die, eh? That'll please her surely! Isn't One-Eye enough?" Treestump snapped right back as Cutter stepped forward.

His face cast in shadow, Cutter stared down at his ailing tribemate. His voice was full of an unknown emotion as he spoke to Strongbow firmly, "It's easy, isn't it? So easy to give up and let go. I know! But for you—and me—the easy path is somehow never the right one. "The Way" must live, Strongbow. If I was meant to start and finish the Quest, you were meant to stand fast against the storm of change! I need you, with your roots sunk deep, like the Father Tree to challenge the worth of every "strange notion" I'll ever have! That is if you still want me for your chief."

"And who says otherwise?" Treestump gave a sly grin as he glanced up at Cutter. "You did all you set out to do, and more! No other Wolfrider chief ever did so much and at your age! Hoo!"

From the other side Nightfall came up with Redlance to take Cutter's hand. Moonfell saw Skywise and Ember out of the corner of her eye in the background. "We've come to the Palace." She told him, "We know what we are now. No matter where we go the truth will go with us. We can be proud of it," Nightfall firmly stated to them as Leetah approached like a guardian angel, "or we can fear it, but it doesn't have to break us! "The Way" is a small truth inside a bigger one. For me, day to day, the smaller is enough."

Descending on Strongbow, Moonfell felt Leetah send to him. Her sending still wasn't as good as most of the Wolfriders, but she was learning. _'I must never forget—my power over death gives me no right to impose my will on the soul of another. Will you…allow me?'_ She sent-asked him, her sending voice soft and gentle like a spring breeze.

'_If it will help you…help me.'_ Strongbow sent back.

Moonfell hovered near-by as she watched Leetah heal Strongbow. She dared not move. Plus she was in awe, she wouldn't lie. Leetah was a much better healer than herself. She had wished it—but Leetah had been born with it. Healing came with more ease to her than it ever would to Moonfell. She couldn't even heal herself fully in her sleep—yet Leetah could heal herself and others without tiring it seemed. Leetah's power far overdid her own.

She ignored the scuffle happening a short distance away as Kahvi once again was an idiot. She really didn't like that woman. She was too bloodthirsty and fight happy. She was a type that you either hated or loved her and it just so happened that Moonfell was one of the former parties. Moonfell would probably never like Kahvi for as long as she had to deal with her, and possibly sometime after. In a distant memory that was foggy at best Moonfell realized even as she was reading the books she hadn't liked Kahvi. It might seem narrow minded to not like someone without have ever met them—but in this instant Moonfell would allow this small transgression.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Staring out at the vast caverns the Palace seemed to have, all full of weeds, vines, and old stones—Moonfell wondered. She had so much to think about—and no clue where to start. She didn't know what to believe or what to do. The dark haired elf was so confused.

Was she really like the scouters of old? Had she really just transferred bodies with a human? If so that raised so many questions. Why had she done it? How had she done it? Could she do it again? What was the deal with not remembering anything about it? It was as if she had transferred her body (which she associated with a similar way as Savah and Suntop seemed to "go out" of their bodies) and had amnesia or something. She had completely forgotten the world of two moons and her Wolfrider tribe. But…that still didn't explain how the world of two moons could be a story on Earth—but real for her? Or was it real? Maybe she was actually just in a coma somewhere and dreaming of all this.

It wouldn't surprise her. Life was unfair like that, it always had been and always will be no matter what world you're on.

And then there was that whole mess of worms that stated she was still too powerful. She feared becoming like Winnowill. She was greedy, even she knew that. She liked the feeling of just making whatever she freaking wanted with a wish. As it turned out she was drawing out the magic of the moons, not actually wishing upon them—but it was the same difference. She was making abilities she was not born with probably out of the molecules in the air or something. There was probably a bunch of science mumbo-jumbo that Moonfell didn't have any hope of ever understanding. Did that mean that she didn't actually have to "wish" for anything? That all she really had to do was "will" it?

It was certainly a probable possibility.

She needed to learn more about herself that was sure. Hell, she hadn't even known her own soul name—her brother had told her! That, in and of itself, was strange. She had thought only the elf concerned and their Recognized mate knew their soul names—but maybe that didn't count for family? Even the powers she had wished for weren't as powerful as they would be if she had been born with it. Hadn't Leetah proved herself a far better healer than herself? And she was certain that if she raced against a Glider she'd find herself completely and totally owned. They could probably fly circles around her.

In the back of her mind, briefly, the thought of racing against Dewshine's cub when he was born would be fun for a bit—until his natural born power grew better than her artificially made one.

"Blackhaired prettyeyed highthing think-think too much!" Suddenly Crystalwater appeared before a startled Moonfell. It's tiny purple body was tensed with frustration that matched it's facial expression. Even its pointed red hat looked frustrated with Moonfell, though how that could be she knew not but it certainly looked like that was the case.

"I agree with the bug."

Startled once again, Moonfell turned to face Skywise as he slinked closer to her. Starjumper easily passed his elf-friend in favor of entertaining Frostbite. Their two brethren watched them contentedly, just relishing the silence between them. Although, each for different reasons. Moonfell welcomed the distraction from her warring thoughts about herself and the danger she felt she was in to her very bones. Skywise just liked silences sometimes. He believed at times they spoke more than words.

"You're falling apart." He finally spoke after long moments. They ignored Crystalwater as it ranted at them to perk up and not think so deeply. It even tried singing which only caused them to ignore it even more. "What weights so heavily on your mind?"

"Everything."

"That's a lot."

"Yep." Moonfell gave a nod, leaning against the wall her eyes never wavering from the two wolves. They got along so well and for that she was happy for. It would probably be harder to get the pack to accept Frostbite if he had been full grown. As a cub there was a better chance that the Alpha female will accept the cub as her own and raise him to be a part of the pack. Frostbite wouldn't have to fight the elders just to live near them.

"Any hope of ever finding the answer?"

"There's a possibility." She told her friend firmly, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I need to believe there's a hope that I'll find out. I don't think I'll be able to live without that hope. It scares me too much."

Silently Skywise nodded, looking up at the Palace before them. Moonfell didn't know if he understood her unreasonable fears or not—but it was nice all the same. On some level she knew she wouldn't really explode from power overload like the cartoons depicted on Earth—but she still feared that it would happen. Skywise might not understand but at least he wasn't calling her foolish by believing what she believed.

There was another moment of silence before Skywise spoke once again, "I'm not going with everyone."

"What?" Moonfell jumped up to face the still leaning Skywise, her eyes wide with shock. "What do you mean you're not coming?"

"I'm not going." Skywise told her easily, ignoring the passing Go-Backs that sent them curious stares before moving on. "I'm going to stay here for a while. This place if from the stars, Moonfell! Imagine!"

Sensing something just beneath the surface of what he said, Moonfell just took a moment to stare at her star gazing friend. "I guess that does make sense." She muttered, still frowning slightly at him. He seemed to sense that she was calling his bluff as he shifted slightly to stand and stare up towards the sky. He couldn't see it, not in the Palace—but he was in it and that was just as good. "It'll probably be able to fly sooner or later. Once someone knows how to work it."

"Yep, it'll probably fly higher than the mountains." Skywise eagerly agreed.

"That'll be a sight!" Moonfell's throat constricted as she gave a strained chuckle. "Well, I better go check on everyone else. We'll probably be leaving soon then." Picking up Frostbite, who didn't appreciate his playtime being interrupted, Moonfell pause a few moments to say, "You'll eventually join us though—right?" She didn't even wait for response before she gave another forced laugh and waved goodbye. She practically ran away from her friend, not really understanding why.

Her memory was failing her once again.

Past worries rushed toward her, paralyzing Moonfell just inches away from her tribe. They were all busy, by the looks of it. They decided that they would go back to the Forbidden Grove instead of all the way back to the desert. Moonfell was thankful for that. She loved the heat and the sun—but the cool shades of a forest was much desirable as a home. Crystalwater fluttered close-by, muttering things about its friends and flights. It was decided that while Crystalwater would lead them back to the Forbidden Grove, Petalwing would stay behind with the Palace. Cutter made sure that it promised to sing to Rayek whenever it had the chance.

Finally, with everyone packed and gathered for the journey, the Wolfrider's gathered in the entrance hall to the Palace. Moonfell would be walking most if not all the journey. Frostbite was still just a little pup and as such there was no way that he would be able to hold her. Everyone else's wolves were either wounded or already carrying them (or new to the pack, in Cutter's case). She didn't mind walking; she had always heard it was good for a body. What she truly feared was being left to her thoughts for too long. It might be cowardly, but she'd rather not think about her self-doubts too much.

Passing Skywise on her way out, Moonfell reached out for his hand. Silently they squeezed each other's hands before embracing, clutching at one another. Moonfell breathed in his scent, relishing in it. He smelt amazing, she realized. Debating for a moment, Moonfell bit her lip. Pulling back slightly she stared up into his dark grey eyes. Finally her mind came to a decision as she reached up slightly and lightly pecked Skywise's lips with her own.

Blushing brightly Moonfell ran away. Damn her and her human upbringing. Even one little peck sent her blushing! It wasn't as if she hadn't kissed boys before. Hell, it wasn't even that she hadn't made out with other boys before. She had—but she never went further. Her mother had raised her to believe in the union of marriage and the gift she would give to her husband when they were wed. She brought it with her. She really shouldn't lead on Skywise like she was. Or was she?

Great, now her confusion on everything else about her was starting to affect her brain functions!

"I saw that!" Leetah giggled as she and Nightfall quickly moved in on Moonfell.

The young girl lowered her head to try to hide her blush. They, of course, saw everything.

"So cute!" Leetah giggled as she and Nightfall threw their arms around Moonfell. "I always knew that you and Skywise…"

Moonfell quickly interrupted her brother's lifemate, "Now, don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not like everyone else, never forget that!" It pained her to say it now. Now that she realized how true it was and what it could actually mean. "I was raised differently. I don't take lovemates; only lifemates."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"There probably isn't." Moonfell agreed, walking forward out of their arms as once again she reminded herself of how different she really was. "But there it is…nothing for it now."

Leetah and Nightfall could do nothing but watch her as she left.

_**~A few days later~**_

Moonfell was thankful. She was thankful that she walked the whole way and now her feet hurt too much. She was thankful for Leetah and her brother. She was thankful for the twins. She was thankful for Frostbite needing her care and her training. She was thankful Crystalwater for its horrible singing. Most of all she was thankful of Strongbow and Moonshade who somehow knew her heavy thoughts and let her be when she needed or distracted her when she needed without being told.

She was a very thankful elf, needless to say.

And now they were close—she could feel it. The snow had long past them and gave way to the forests and green leaves. She could smell the forest soil and creatures. Her Wolfrider instincts practically hummed with excitement as she walked beside Moonshade's mount, her wide eyes flitting around frantically. She was like a little human child at Christmas, taking everything in. It wasn't her first time in a forest, sure; but it was her first time with the potential of living there for a long while.

That was why she was so excited. She was just like Suntop and Ember, who never lived in a forest just as she, excited and practically giddy.

Suddenly Strongbow's mount gave a snort, lifting his head. His was currently one of the strongest in the pack. He could smell, hear, or sight further than the rest of the wolves. He matched his rider perfectly.

Scenting something on the wind Moonfell couldn't help the overjoyed expression to filter on her face as she whipped around to stare behind her. Her hand reached out to clutch at Moonshade's excitedly, tugging her to look even though the older woman already was. They shared a look of pleased silence as Starjumper zipped past them, Skywise dismounting at the last possible second to stand beside his chief.

"What about the Palace?" Cutter grunted over the sprig of twig in his mouth, looking like he was about to hit Skywise with his walking stick.

"No windows." Skywise grumbled out as if the very thought frustrated him. "I couldn't see the stars…"

Cutter snorted from beside him, as if he didn't really believe his soul's brother. But that was the end of it. With a clearing of Skywise's throat his stone necklace was returned and the bond between them seemed to repair it's self. Moonfell didn't know if they had a falling out or not—but it seemed as if they were forgiving each other for something. It was all a very questionable affair. She couldn't remember anything to hint about it either so after a while she just stopped thinking about it.

Happily moving forward, Moonfell punched Skywise's shoulder. It didn't hurt him, of course even though Moonfell had wished her punch at least stung him. He just laughed at her though and pulled her onto Starjumper's back behind him. Sitting sidesaddle Moonfell wrapped one arm around Skywise and the other around Frostbite, leaning forward to joke with Leetah.

They were a family again.

_**End Chapter**_

_**A/N: A really long chapter….I hope y'all like it. I'm kind of experimenting with Moonfell right now. I realized long ago that she was a Mary Sue. Nothing wrong with that, everyone makes one sometime or another. She just happens to be mine. Currently I'm trying to fix that though, make her more believable. Tell me what y'all think. **_

_**Her differentness and "gifts" are going to be the cause of much grief for her in the future. I got a lot of plots left over for her. I'm hoping to be able to explain it all eventually in the story. *smiles* Read and review, please!**_

_**Ninja**_


	14. The Art of Time and Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Warning: Unbeta'd…slight angst…Mary Sue. You know the basics.

_**CHAPTER 14: The Art of Time and Kidnapping**_

Seasons pass…and seasons go. As time often does. The Wolfrider's made a home for themselves in the Forbidden Grove. Redlance twisted trees to make dens (Moonfell was delighted to have one of her own with the twins often visiting) for them. The wolves easily adapted to their new environment and Frostbite grew up, accepted in the pack with a position right in the middle. He wasn't an Alpha or a Beta—but he was still there. Crystalwater and the other Preservers helped the Wolfrider's whenever they could. Although, many times they were more of a hindrance than a help. Their insistent ways of making "wrapstuff" tended to get in the way. Dewshine grew healthy and happy and eventually birthed Windkin, who quickly showed signs of being a Glider.

It truly was a time of peace. In the time of peace everyone felt safe and with all the cocoons around they hardly went hungry. It birthed times of happiness and creativity. Moonshade was the one mostly affected with creativity. She set to work on new leathers for everyone. These leather's were not only useful—but beautiful. They reflected those inner personalities of the tribe. The whole tribe. New such as Windkin, Skot, and Krum. And old such as Treestump, Clearbrook, Strongbow, and everyone else.

Even Moonfell got new leathers. She had always been partial to black and white colors. She thought them simple, clean—pretty. Moonshade had different ideas though. Instead of following Moonfell's requirements of simple black and white color's—Moonshade went a little crazy. Instead of black she decided on a soft silver grey color and instead of white she decided to be bold and dye some leathers red. Her stitching was playful and light as she made Moonfell her clothing. Long red thigh high boots to protect Moonfell's legs with a short layered and frayed silver skirt that sat low on her hips with a matching off the shoulder silver and red top vest fitted to her frame that stopped just above her belly button. Moonfell instantly fell in love with them and thanked her by practically worshipping the ground Moonshade walked on for a week.

Yes, it was three turns of complete and total peace for the Wolfriders. There were no worries other than trivial day to day things. Everyone got along with everyone else (apart from Strongbow occasionally being pig-headed, which was normal). Food was plentiful. There were literally no worries other than the occasional Blue Mountain worry. Everyone was happy and everyone was content with the peace after traveling and fighting for so long.

A time of peace that drove Moonfell completely batty. Just because it was time for peace for everyone else didn't mean so with her. Her mind was still going over what they had learned. She was still worrying over why she was so different from the others. She worried constantly about her powers. And after Windkin was born and she was proven right by him flying circles around her because he was born a Glider and she was not, Moonfell only worried more.

It got so bad that it actually started to affect her life. Cutter was forced to have a small private talk with his sister to help her. He disguised it fairly well. Cutter decided to have a private howl with Moonfell where he basically told stories of their parents. Moonfell hardly remembered Bearclaw and Joyleaf at that moment. She had vague memories of reading of them mixed with memories of interacting with them before she went missing. She listened to her brother with rapt attention, relishing in the stories. Eventually it got late and Cutter just decided to den with Moonfell for the day so they could continue talking.

Finally, long after everyone else had already fallen asleep, Cutter paused between one story and the next to speak of what was bothering his sister. "Moonfell…something is bothering you, sister."

Hugging her furs closer to her body Moonfell shrunk into herself, resting her chin on her knees. "I guess there is. I'm…worried, I guess you could say."

"About what?"

"Myself—my powers." Moonfell finally admitted, refusing to meet her brother's eyes. They were polar opposites, her and Cutter. He looked very much like their mother; blonde haired and blue eyed. Meanwhile she favored their father greatly with dark hair and dark eyes. Even their features were a mix of their parents. "Timmain said I was too powerful. I fear exploding—or worse. What if I become something like Winnowill? What if, over time, I become greedy and evil?"

"I doubt it." Cutter snorted ever the blunt one. "Winnowill chose what she is. Her choices in life led her to where she is, by her own making. You worrying about it just proves that you won't be like her."

"That still doesn't help with the power and greed."

"Well, the way I see it." Cutter muttered as he laid down on the furs, readying himself for sleep. "In time we'll learn more so there's no use in worrying yourself to death about it now. It isn't The Way."

For a long moment Moonfell just sat there, thinking over her brother's words. He was right, of course. It wasn't really The Way to worry over the past and the future that she really had no control over. Or, at least, she wouldn't have any control over it until she learned more about her situation. It was best to just push it to the back of her mind until she had all the facts. She must keep up the thoughts of The Way.

With her decision firmly in mind Moonfell settled down next to her brother. It was awkward at first considering they were both naked. She wasn't used to sleeping as such. On Earth she had normally slept in shorts and a tank top—both of which weren't around here on the world of two moons. Eventually she got used to it though and was able to snuggle against her brother for the day, her dreams for once not plaguing her.

She got better after that. Cutter reaffirmed The Way inside of her. Moonfell fought with herself to keep that mind-set. Especially because she really had nothing else to do. Frostbite helped greatly considering he was always thinking of now. She would still have moments of deep worrying depression as the thought up different possibilities of her fate—but for the most part she was better.

Currently Moonfell was out hunting with Clearbrook and Treestump. While the two elders were out hunting big game, Moonfell had separated with Frostbite to hunt smaller game. Her goal was a few rabbits. They weren't much but the meat could be dried and saved while the fur could serve for small clothing repairs or patches. Frostbite was ecstatic! He loved the taste of rabbit for some reason and always jumped at the chance of hunting them. He was fairly good at it as well. In seemingly seconds of separating from the two elders Moonfell found herself three rabbits. One of which Frostbite was gnawing on while the other two Moonfell was tying together to take back to the holt.

Moonfell had just finished tying the ears of the two rabbits together when she heard her name being sent. Looking up as if listening to something Moonfell quickly identified the sending as her brother's voice. She frowned slightly as she slowly stood up, thinking of possible ways why her brother was calling council at seemingly such a random time. There was no way for her to tell for sure in the end so Moonfell just urged her wolf friend to take the rabbit with him and made her way back to the holt.

On her way she happened to pass Skywise teaching Ember about his lodestone necklace. "Do you know why Cutter's calling council?" She asked the light haired elf as he and her niece stood up to travel with her.

"No clue." Skywise shrugged, easily placing Ember behind Moonfell on Frostbite's back before walking beside them. Unconsciously his hand reached out to grasp Moonfell's that was buried deep in Frostbite's fur. "Maybe Strongbow started something again…"

"That would make sense." Moonfell snorted with a smirk that quickly turned serious as they broke the bush that revealed the entrance to their new Father Tree. As everyone gathered around Moonfell slipped from the back of Frostbite. Ember was seconds after her, not even accepting her help down. The small red haired elf child had grown even more head strong in the past few turns and now hardly accepted help from anyone. She much preferred to do things for herself.

Settling herself next to Clearbrook with a smile, Moonfell settled in as her brother started the council. "Well…We're all here and yet not all. We have blood kin in the sun village. Woodlock and Rainsong had another cub on the way when we left them." Cutter told them, leaning forward with his family on each side of him.

"And they've probably had four more since!" Skywise snorted as he leaned on a branch of the Father Tree.

"Now that's recognition!" Pike joked as his lovemate, Krim, snorted out a "so what?"

"That's just it!" Moonshade ignored the joking three as she brought the attention to herself and Strongbow. "We've known nothing of them or our son, Dart, for three turns of the seasons!"

"Said!" Cutter quickly jumped in, "Now let someone say why!"

Ember quickly jumped at the chance to be able to speak at a council. She jumped into her father's lap happily as she firmly told the tribe why exactly they hadn't heard anything from the Sun Folk in so long. "I'll say! Because old "winnow-wicked" might, um, try her old, dirty tricks again if, um, Savah—"

"The mother of memory, who would also be in danger…" Treestump quickly interrupted to hurry things along much to Ember's chagrin.

"And Suntop "went out" to find each other." Cutter joined in, looking at each of them in turn.

"I was going to say that!" Ember pouted to her father.

With a small chuckle Cutter told her she'd have her say next time. Skot only shook his head though, spinning his fingers around his temples as he spoke his own frustrations. "What's all this "went out" slush?" The former Go-Back asked, "I still can't get it!"

Suntop smiled slightly as he explained for Skot once again. "We elves have spirits inside us that we can send out to talk to other spirits far away. Don't you remember the Scroll of Colors, Skot?"

Moonfell certainly remembered the Scroll of Colors. So far that was her only clue to finding out more about herself. Or, better yet, it was linked what was really the answer to her questions about herself. Timmain, the High One, was currently linked up to the Scroll of Colors and Moonfell longed to be able to talk with her to learn more about herself. As it was, though, it was impossible at the moment. So Moonfell decided to bide her time. Cutter was right, she would learn about herself in time.

"Listen to Suntop!" Cutter interrupted whatever fighting might have been happening between Pike and Skot while also interrupting his sister's inner thoughts. "Especially you, Strongbow! You want to be rid of Winnowill?" he asked the archer, who scowled but remained silent. "Well, you can't do it by destroying her body—she's an elf! Kill her, and her spirit will live on free to do whatever harm she likes to any of us forever!"

"It is so!" Leetah spoke up, "Winnowill's web of power must be cut while she lives, one thread at a time! Then, perhaps, we might even become friends with the Gliders."

Beside her, her lifemate quickly caught on to what she was thinking. "And use their giant birds to visit the Sun Folk, or the Go-Backs…"

"Or other tribes we don't even know about yet." Moonfell smirked with a shrug, looking around her. "It's a possibility and we won't know until we do something."

"Well said." Cutter nodded to her as a thoughtful expression appeared on his features. "It is time to stop living afraid…But which thread to cut first?" Cutter hummed before an idea seemed to come to him. "the Hoan G'tay Sho worship Winnowill! If we convince those humans that they must not serve her…"

"I know that look!" Skywise quickly picked up on his soul brother's thoughts, "Nonna and Adar, yes?"

"Well, she is one of them, isn't she?" Moonfell leaned forward, "I met them when I went to Crescent. They seemed like a nice enough couple. I taught them how to defend themselves to pass the time."

"How'd they take to it?" Skywise leaned down to loom over the dark haired girl.

"Pretty well, if memory serves right."

Cutter smirked at his chuckling sister. "She'll help us talk to her kind, though. It worked once before—why not again?"

"Sort of…" The silver haired male didn't sound as sure as Cutter was, but at least he looked thoughtful of the idea.

"It's worth a shot." Moonfell shrugged as the council continued on. They decided that Cutter would go to Nonna and Adar and at least try to convince them to help him. The tribe tried to convince their chief to not go alone, especially Leetah—but he would hear nothing of it. In the end Treestump was left in charge and Moonfell stood with Strongbow and Skywise as they watched Cutter ride away on his wolf friend.

"He's an idiot." Moonfell sighed, crossing her arms and shaking her head as she watched her brother ride away. "It's not safe to go alone. He should have let at least someone follow him and make sure he'll be okay. As back up or something."

'_Agreed.'_ Strongbow sent.

"Don't worry." Skywise whispered back, probably not wanting others to listen in on their conversations. "he gets along with humans just like Bearclaw did with trolls! It's a knack."

"Which is another thing I don't understand." Moonfell snorted, her nose wrinkling as she turned away from the direction her brother had went. "Who'd want to get along with Trolls? They're mean." The two men said nothing to this statement. They understood that she was still a little bitter about being a slave for a good portion of her life. "But I don't deny he has a knack for it. It must be genetic or something."

"That would explain you and the Preservers." Skywise joked, throwing an arm around the dark haired woman's shoulders as he led them away. "I swear you and those little bugs get on better than Leetah does with Cutter."

"That's an awkward thought." Small white fangs appeared as Moonfell grinned at her friend. "You're a very awkward elf, star gazer."

"All the better!"

"Oh go star gaze and leave me alone!" Moonfell chuckled as she slipped from his grip to go to her den. She had been meaning to clean it for several days' now. It was getting cluttered and she should at least air out her furs for one night just to freshen them up. She wasn't normally an overly neat person—but living in filth wasn't her idea of fun. She always made sure her den never reached that level.

Crystalwater quickly found her moments later, happily babbling about something or another. Moonfell listened half-heartedly as she folded up some leathers, pushing her furs to the side so she had room. A contented smile lit up her face as she did this, just happy with the moment to herself. She really was grateful to Redlance for making her a den for her own. She really had gotten tired of denning with Cutter and his family.

Moonfell was just thinking of ways to repay Redlance to show her gratitude when she heard Treestump's send. 'Den-hide!' It told her and Moonfell was immediately in a flurry of movement. Stumbling into the air (she was still learning take offs) Moonfell glided herself to the den next to hers, Cutter and Leetah's. It was a rule that in a den-hide no one must be alone in one den. Safety in numbers and all that.

Not saying a word Moonfell dived under the furs with Leetah and the twins. Suntop immediately went into her arms, twisting on his aunt's black braid in his hands to keep himself busy. Briefly Moonfell thought about cutting her hair. It was getting pretty long. But then she realized that this moment wasn't the time to think such thoughts and slipped out a silver colored dagger from within her skirts. Moonfell had taken to daggers as weapon choice. They were easier to lug around than swords plus from the air they could be deadly weapons. Plus she just liked throwing them.

Together the four huddled and waited for Treestump's send that everything would be okay. It seemed to take forever in coming. Moonfell was just starting to get antsy when they heard it—but it wasn't the send that everything was okay. Instead Treestump sent for Leetah to meet him outside the Father Tree. Leaving the twins with their aunt Leetah hurried to follow the orders.

With one child on each side, Moonfell strained her ears—trying to hear and remember what was going on. But, alas, she had no clue. She was forgetting things every day. At least now she wasn't terrified every time it happened. She had just gotten so used to it by now. It still scared her slightly and probably always would—but at least she had grown somewhat used to it.

"What's happening?" Ember whispered, probably trying to strain her ears to listen for something just as Moonfell was.

"I have no clue, cub." Moonfell told her honestly. She felt as if she was experiencing de-ja-vu or something. She knew she knew what would happen without actually knowing. It was downright frustrating.

And then, just when Moonfell was about to go crazy from the silence, they heard shouting from the entrance of the Father Tree. The darker haired woman waited no time in grabbing at her daggers and rushing outside. She was met with the sight of Dewshine crying into her hands, reach up into the sky for something she couldn't just reach. Frowning confusedly Moonfell trailed her hazel gaze to Dewshine's waist, then the harness where Windkin was attached, then, finally, to the broken tether cord laying helplessly on the ground.

Growling in outrage, Moonfell took to the air violently. Flying straight up into the canopy of the trees and eventually into the sky. She quickly added up what had happened. They had to den-hide because of a glider; that much she knew from Treestump. Someone must have broken the den-hide to bring the glider back to Father Tree. The glider had somehow caught sight of Windkin and had kidnapped him. Breaking through the tree's Moonfell's assumptions were proven true as she saw a great bird flying off at top speed in the distance. There was no way she could catch up with them.

Once again Moonfell screamed out her frustrations. Down below everyone heard her and knew…

They were too late.

_**End Chapter**_

_**A/N: So…I've decided something. I'm going to do a comic chapter for each chapter I do. It should probably be easier for me to keep up with. Or at least, that's what I'm hoping. It'll also help me with chapter lengths. I've always either had them too short or too long, I don't really know where to end it. I figured I'd go by each chapter of Elfquest as a guide. It should be pretty fun. Lol **_

_**Well, as usual: Read…Review…tell me what ya think! I normally try to reply to most if not all the reviews I get. I'm just kinda awkward like that! lol**_

_**Ninja**_


	15. Not Being Able to do Anything Sucks

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Warning: Unbeta'd…slight angst…Mary Sue. You know the basics.

_**CHAPTER 15: Not being able to do anything sucks…**_

"BETRAYER!"

Moonfell did nothing as she watched Scouter slam Skywise against the nearest tree. Everyone seemed startled by his sudden outburst—but Moonfell felt strangely calm. She realized after some inner-analyzing that it was a silent type of anger, the type that one really had to fear. She wasn't spitting mad-she was disappointed mad. It made it all the worse. Her heart went out to Windkin and his mother and even Scouter as well. She had lived being taken from her parents at an early age. She hated to think that what had happened to her would happen to someone else.

So yes, she was angry; but it was the type of angry that stilled her. It was the type of anger that was really dangerous.

"Go on! Tell me what else you saw, Skywise! They're gone, aren't they?" Scouter was beside himself as he kept slamming Skywise into the tree, even going as far as to ignore the growling wolf not too far away. "Dewshine and my cub both! Gone! Because of YOU! How could you do it? How could you bring an enemy like Aroree into the holt?"

A sharp pain called hurt stabbed into Moonfell's side. She didn't want to analyze why she felt hurt at the knowledge that Skywise had led Aroree, of all elves, to their home. It just had to be Aroree. Best not think too much on that subject. She wasn't ready.

In the time it took Moonfell to come out of her "not analyzing these particular pains" the tribe had moved on. Scouter had been pulled off of Skywise, who looked quite guilty as he stood next to his wolf-friend. All around them the Wolfriders gathered, each ready in their own way. Something had to be decided and it had to be decided right then and there. There was nothing they could do other than that.

Leetah spoke a very good point in saying, "Half the night is gone since Cutter left us to seek his human friends' aid. He thinks they can help us undo Blue Mountain's power. But Aroree…She'll take Dewshine and Windkin to that dark place—to Winnowill!"

"Aye, Leetah." Acting as chief in Cutter's absence, Treestump readily agreed with his chieftess just as Scouter's legs finally gave out on him and he collapsed on a root of a tree. Moonfell went to stand behind him silently just as the twins flanked him. "And we dare not go rushing in after them!"

"We can't just leave them, though!" Moonfell instantly protested, herself near tears as past memories she barely even realized were her own flashed across her minds eye. Horrible memories of being forced to stay where she didn't want to be. Slavery was a horrible, terrible, despicable thing!

"We need a plan." Clearbrook spoke up as the voice of reason, "And we need Cutter to approve it quickly!"

"Then shouldn't someone go after him?" Nightfall spoke up from the safety of her mate's arms.

"I could go." Moonfell instantly spoke up. She knew she was one of their only options. Apart from her and Skywise, they were the only ones that knew where to find Cutter's human friends. And she doubted the tribe would let Skywise go after what he had done.

Once again Moonfell felt a stab of pain in her side at just the thought of exactly what Skywise had done.

"I know where Adar and Nonna are. Me and Frostbite could ride out and meet Cutter. Tell him what's happened—get his opinion." Moonfell finished her thoughts. She wasn't exactly the fastest Wolfrider, which would have been preferred, but she was one of the only ones that knew where to go. Therefore she was one of the only ones that could go.

That was; she was one of the only ones that could go until they found out that Skywise was missing. And his scent lead right out of the Forbidden Grove and into the direction Cutter had traveled.

Weather they liked it or not the decision had been made for them and now all they had to go was wait. Wait and hope…

_**~Time Skip~**_

In times of need people band together. It went the same for the Wolfriders. Reminded of her time in captivity haunted Moonfell now that she was faced with it. Strongbow, too, was reminded of his time in a cage under Winnowill's torture. The two banned together because of this. Moonshade helped by firmly gluing the three together. They slowly became the best of friend, and the older to become somewhat guardians to Moonfell. She took strength in the two that she, honestly, never really thought about. They knew her mind on this subject that no one else seemed to be able to. They shared their pain, and healing, with her.

They became friends.

It was during one of those moments of friendship that Moonfell and Strongbow came across Suntop. They had been hunting at the time, anything to keep their minds off of the cages they had experienced, when Strongbow had felt it. Moonfell was blissfully oblivious at first—until she felt it as well. Her magic pulled at a point just below her navel—something she felt every time Suntop "went out" to visit Savah in the sun village. But the little cub wasn't supposed to do that!

Suddenly Strongbow shot out of the hunt at top speed. The woman had no choice but to follow close behind. Unfortunately Strongbow and his wolf were much faster than Moonfell and Frostbite. It wasn't long before they were far ahead of them and the two slowed down in defeat. They would get to where they were going eventually. They were used to hunting rabbits (which certainly was fast—but apparently not fast enough) not speeding Wolfriders!

Moonfell just got to the Father Tree when Leetah emerged out of the woods with her, just a few feet to the side. "Suntop? I-I felt…What has happened?" Leetah demanded in obvious worry, Moonfell coming up beside her.

'_Tell her, cubs.'_ Strongbow sent, pushing the two before the two angry women. _'I'm heading for the trees!'_

Moonfell could have sworn she had heard Ember call Strongbow a coward as the man retreated with his tail tucked firmly between his legs.

_**~Shortly~**_

Sitting on a giant tree root next to Moonshade, Moonfell settled herself in for a long council meeting. Needless to say as soon as Suntop had finished explaining himself to his mother and aunt he had to repeat the story in front of the entire tribe. Once again the Wolfriders were faced with yet another problem that seemingly had no solution available to them at that moment. Once again they were reminded how much they needed Cutter.

"All right…" Treestump grumbled, "This much Suntop could gather before Savah saved his disobedient little tail for him: Aroree stole Windkin for her own reasons—that's the only crime the black snake isn't guilty of. Winnowill wants Suntop, Timmain—in fact any elf good at magic—under her control! The rest of us she wants belly up!"

'_She's bound to send the Giant Birds against us._' Strongbow pointed out (his earlier episode of cowering before two angry women long forgotten).

"And her humans?"

"Probably them too." Moonfell answered Leetah with a firm nod. "They're taller than us and stronger—if clumsy and less graceful. Even if no one likes to admit it, it's just a fact of life." The woman narrowed her eyes at the few who wanted to protest. She didn't like speaking of it either, admitting a weakness of her and her people. But it was just a simple fact. They were smaller, faster, graceful, and could probably give as good as they got—but when it came down to brute strength against brute strength the humans would win for the simple fact that they were taller and had more mass.

"But who knows if it'll come to that?" Treestump pointed out, with a shrug.

"Well…do we fight?" Krum pointed out already itching for a fight.

"Let's say we don't run!" Treestump suggested, "Defending our Holt isn't making war. Surely Cutter would agree."

Unfortunately that was the end of that council. The truth was that they couldn't rightly do anything until they heard word from Cutter. It tore each of them apart in their own way—but it was The Way. It wouldn't be till another two days before anything else new happened. For two days they worried over what to do. For two days they wondered if Windkin and Dewshine was alright. For two days they wondered if their new home was compromised. After two days everyone was at the very edge, needless to say. But then hope shone once again: this time in the return visit from Skywise that brought with it the news from their chief, and a plan.

"The preservers?" Moonfell asked, surrounded by them as she was just off to the side of the gathering. She was still a little mad at Skywise at the moment and refused to be near him—lest she hit him.

"Winnowill surely has more use for the Preservers than for Dewshine and her cub!" Skywise nodded, sounding excited of the plan he and Cutter had come up with. "We'll offer a trade!"

"Aye, there's an idea!" Treestump instantly agreed.

Leetah wasn't so easily convinced, "But is that fair? The winged ones think, and in a manner, feel. She has the power to harm them!"

"Not to mention they won't go anywhere near her." Moonfell agreed with her chieftess, holding up a hand to allow Crystalwater to land on. "None of them really like her. No way would they allow themselves to be traded to her."

"True." Skywise agreed, risking getting closer to Moonfell to get her to understand his reasoning's. "But that's where you come in. You can convince a few of them to go along with it—for a while. And she won't hurt them, either. I doubt she'll get the chance! The preservers know all about her, like you said! Besides, remember how much trouble just one of them gave her?"

They were all instantly reminded of Petalwing and its fight against Winnowill—and how it came out on top.

"Little Petalwing," Leetah held up a preserver with a small sigh, "a will as strong as its shell and persistence to match! Even Rayek could learn to like such devotion!"

Moonfell wasn't so easily convinced, mainly because she was still letting her anger and the unacknowledged pain get the best of her. But also because the preservers honestly didn't want to go to Blue Mountain. They were telling her so—while playing in her hair. They kept chattering to themselves and in her ear on how they refused to go up to Blue Mountain to the "Bad Highthing", even for a little while. And for be it for Moonfell to convince someone, or something, to do something they didn't want to do.

"Please, Moonfell!" Skywise pleaded, much too close to her than Moonfell wanted him to be. After Moonfell had refused her services the tribe had decided to try to convince the preservers themselves with less than accurate results. So far they had gotten but one preserver to agree to go for exactly one hour.

Moonfell had just sat down on a random root of the Father Tree and watched them run around, trying not to laugh. Now with Skywise so close and begging her, the elf couldn't help the warning growl that sounded in her throat. As if she were a she-wolf warning off a potential suitor that had overstepped his grounds. The female Wolfrider eyed the star gazer, not giving an inch in true Bearclaw stubbornness.

"Sister," Leetah moved in where Skywise backed off. "Please, we need you to convince them. I, alone, can only get so far. They don't like me as much as they like you."

Sharp hazel eyes locked onto Leetah, but didn't move.

"Moonfell." Scouter had his turn, "Please…it's to get Windkin and Dewshine back. And it's only for a little while."

That one sentence along made Moonfell feel like a wretch. There she was being stubborn and selfish when her members of her tribe were suffering. Yes she was angry at Skywise, but that was no reason to make the whole group suffer. Sighing the girl finally nodded and stood to address the preserver population, much to the Wolfrider's relief.

"Preservers!" Moonfell called, standing before a few with her arms out. "If you go to Blue Mountain to the Bad Highthing—and make her life a living hell for three hours…When you come back I'll let you put wrapstuff in my hair."

And that was all it took. Around ten offered to go after that, all babbling happily about playing with Moonfell's hair. They loved Highthing hair. They loved making wrapstuff. To be able to do two things at once was a party for them. They wouldn't pass up this chance, it was too easy!

Turning around Moonfell eyed Skywise's shocked face with a leer. "Yep…easy." She snorted at him before allowing herself to waltz away in the most dignified way she could, telling herself she wasn't strutting and wasn't showing off how her hips moved as she walked. That was just stupid. Why would she feel a need to do that? Absolutely no need at all, because she wasn't doing it…

She wasn't.


End file.
